Linka Loud Universe
by PCFreak619
Summary: A series of stories revolving around the everyday life of Linka Loud and her 10 brothers. And fans can put ideas into the comment section for inspiration. You can have your ideas brought to life.
1. Prolouge

**Linka Loud Universe**

**Introduction**

Hey everyone. PCFreak619 here. As many of you guys may know, I am a HUGE fan of The Loud House. Obviously, with my Fanfiction that I am currently writing out right now.

And I also have really enjoyed other people's work on the Linka Loud and her 10 brothers stories. So, me being a guy who likes to create his own, I figured, you know what, fuck it. I'm gonna write my own genderbent Loud House stories. It's gonna be a multi one shot, and on occasion two or even three part story. Kind of like sthompson1's "Linka's Loud House". Or DiamondDollDark's "One Girl with Ten Brothers."

Now, if anyone who is reading this thinks I'm trying to copyright them, then your wrong. I'm doing this because I love to do it. So, please don't get the wrong idea.

So, people in the comment section, tell me any ideas you may want to see in a writing for a Linka and her brothers story. As long as there is no incest involved, I'll try to write anything I find interesting that you guys put down.

Also, I will write stories that I have planned. Some could be based on DeviantArt pictures, kind of like my Drama Loud House series. Some could be ideas I came up with on my own. If you have an idea, know that it'll take a bit to get it out here. So, make sure to stay tuned for your idea to be brought to life.

So, go ahead and comment away. Cause coming soon is…

_**The Linka Loud Universe.**_

**Author's Note: Comment, Like, Favorite and Follow this story for future updates. Thank you all and Goodnight everybody.**


	2. Chapter 1: I'll Ride All Night

**Linka Loud Universe Chapter 1**

**I'll Ride All Night**

**Author's Note: First off, thanks to all of you who put your ideas in the comment section for the Intro. Second, I had already decided that I wanted to do an adaptation of BluFlameStudios' pic on DeviantArt "I'll Ride All Night" for the first chapter. It was a nice little comic, Linka x Ronaldo for the win, that I felt like I could write a story about. **

**Also, to all the people who put in ideas, know that, one, you'll have to wait to see your idea come on to the screen. If I promised someone their idea first, then I'll put it up there first. Second, I definitely won't do EVERY idea I see. No disrespect to anybody, but if I feel an idea isn't really for me to write, then I won't do it. Again, nothing personal, it's just I don't think I would want to write that.**

**Now that that is outta the way, I do not own "BluFlameStudios" and I do not own The Loud House. This is made strictly for entertainment purposes only. I hope you all, including BluFlameStudios, enjoy what I write. So, here ya go. "I'll Ride All Night."**

It was going on night time in Royal Woods Michigan. Everyone in the Loud family was still doing what they always do, before it was time to go to bed.

And one of those family members was the only girl of ten brothers in the Loud family, Linka Loud. She was having a computer chat with her friend/sorta-kinda crush, Ronaldo Santiago. The younger brother of Linka's eldest brother, Loki's, girlfriend Bebe, who probably was having her daily chat with him. The two would have their own chats together, usually mocking the corny, lovey-dovey, "bleh" style relationship of their older sibling.

"So, Bebe *snirk* didn't know their was butter *snirk* on the floor. She slips on it, *HA* and she slams into the cupboard. She ended up getting covered in flour. *HAHA*" Ronaldo just got done telling a pretty hysterical tale to Linka about Bebe trying her hand at kitchen duty at the Bodega. Obviously, she still had a lot more to learn.

Linka laughed along with Ronaldo about Bebe's humorous accident. "Wow. I wish I could've been there to see it." She said.

"Yeah. Me too." Ronaldo said.

The two paused for a little bit before Ronaldo spoke. "This is nice. You know, me and you just talking and hanging out. I wish I could do this more often." He told her with a smile on his face.

Linka smiled too. "Yeah. Sometimes I wonder, when Loki would plan a trip to visit Bebe, that he'd take me too." She said now sporting a slight blush on her face.

"Pfft. Yeah, and let a BOY talk to his only little sister? Like that'll ever happen." Ronaldo jokingly said.

Linka laughed again. "You sound just like him. That's "literally" what he would tell me." She parodied Loki's voice when she said literally.

"Ha." Ronaldo chuckled. "Still. It would be nice to actually see you in person again, instead of doing it over a computer."

Linka sighed. "Yeah. I felt that way too."

"Linka." She heard her mother call her from downstairs. "I need you to take out the trash."

"Well, I guess I gotta get going." Linka said.

"Yeah, me too. Smell ya later lame-o." Ronaldo said.

"Not if I smell you first." Linka said as the two logged off their laptops. She gave a sad sigh. She wanted to talk just a little bit longer. But, unfortunately, all good things do come to an end.

Linka got up out of her chair and went downstairs to get the trash. She walked into the kitchen, where her parents, Lynn Sr and Rita were, with a sad look on her face as she got the bag, tied it up, and started to walk out.

Her parents noticed their only daughter looking sad when she walked into the kitchen. As she was walking out to deliver the trash bag to the trash can, Lynn Sr attempted to find out what was wrong with his little baby girl.

"Hey, Linka. Are you okay? What's wrong?" Lynn Sr asked sounding concerned for her.

Linka sniffled a little bit. "Don't worry about it Daddy. I'm okay." She said as she walked outside.

"Huh. She looks kinda down about something." Rita said.

"Yeah. Should we talk to her when she comes back in?" Lynn Sr asked.

Rita shook her head. "Maybe give her a little bit of time first. Then we'll talk. Cause I have a feeling she'll say "No" if we ask her. Trust me. I did it when I was a kid." She explained to her husband.

Lynn Sr did feel a bit bad about it, but he did agree with his wife. Linka probably DID want to be alone.

After Linka delivered the trash, she walked upstairs, very sullenly, and just sat at her bed, looking down at the floor. Thinking of a few things going through her head.

And one of those….was Ronaldo.

**********Ronaldo's P.O.V*********

Ronaldo looked pretty bummed that his chat with Linka had to end so early. He wanted to know how her day was. What she did. How she personally was doing. Any interesting, if not embarrassing stories about her 10 brothers. He wanted to know so many things about her life and how it was going while he was in the city of Great Lakes.

Ronaldo probably wouldn't admit it, but he really missed hanging around with Linka. He missed joking around with her. He missed his pranks he'd pull on her. He missed her smile. He missed her laugh. He missed her long snow white hair. He even missed her schemes she'd pull to get things she really wanted. He missed them all.

Ronaldo, deep, deep down, had developed romantic feelings for Linka over the years. He would show these at first by bullying her back when he lived in Royal Woods. He would hide a mouse in her locker, he would tie her shoelaces together when she wasn't paying attention, he would set up a contraption to where Linka would end up covered in a messy kind of substance, he would do a lot of things.

After she stood up to him one day, due to a pep talk from her brothers, the two actually became pretty great friends. Despite the reaction of all her brothers though. He was glad they became friends, but he had hoped for something more one day.

Then, him, Bebe, and his mother Maria had moved to Great Lakes City with his Grandma and Grandpa, his Aunt and Uncle, and their four kids, which would be his cousins. At first, he didn't want to move, but after a good hearted conversation between him, his family, and Linka and Loki, he accepted.

And, for what it was worth, he actually enjoyed city life. It became fun. He made a lot of new friends, he went to a brand new, and kind of cooler, school, and hung out at some great locations in the city, most notably the skate park.

And him and Linka did stay in touch. The two would have their chats whenever they weren't too busy, and would chat for a long while.

However, when your away from some place that you were originally at for so long, you start to miss that place. You start to miss the people you made friends with over there. And the other little things that you did when you were there.

And he knew now….that he really did miss Linka. He wished he could see her right now. Not on a computer, not on the phone, but in person. He so wanted that more than anything.

And he could tell she wanted it to. He felt like she missed him just as much as he missed her. He had this feeling that she wanted to see him in person right now as well.

Then, he remembered something that Bebe told him a little while ago.

*******Flashback to 2 Weeks Ago*******

_Bebe was having her annual chat with Loki, or as she would call him her Loki-Bear, gag, and Ronaldo, unintentionally, was listening in on her conversation._

_"Sorry Loki-Bear. I wish I could be there, but I have to help Grandpa with the Bodega." Bebe said sounding very sad._

_"Can't you just ask for it off for today? I really wanted to do something for your birthday." Loki asked._

_"I really wish I could, but Grandpa is showing me how to work in the kitchen. I don't think I'll have time to drive into Royal Woods." She said._

_Then Loki got an idea. "Okay, babe, then if you can't come here for your birthday, then I'll just have to come up there and bring your birthday to you." He said._

_"But, don't you have other plans today. What about your thing you were gonna do with your friends?" Bebe asked._

_"Anything for the woman I love is okay. I'll drive all night through the city just to see you babe. I'm coming over there in a little bit. Wait for me, and I'll give you the best birthday ever." Loki said very confidently._

_Bebe felt herself tear up. "Oh, Loki-Bear, what did I ever do to deserve a great man like you?" She asked._

_"By just being the best woman in the world. See ya there. I love you." Loki told her._

_"Oh, I love you too Loki." Bebe said as she hung up. She held her phone to her chest and happily _

_Ronaldo stepped in. "So, Loki is gonna drive all the way here, just to see you and give you a Happy Birthday? It'll rain in a little bit. Why would we drive in crazy weather just for that?" He asked his big sis._

_Bebe smiled and said, "Sometimes, people will do things that some people normally wouldn't do, just because they love them. Heck, when they do these crazy things, sometimes they would see it as heoric. Like a knight in shining armor if you will. And Loki-Bear is my knight in shining armor indeed. *__**Sigh**__*." She blushed and got hearts in her eyes._

_Ronaldo just rolled his eyes at her. "Your completely sappy sister." He said as he walked away to leave her in her lovey-dovey thoughts._

*********End of Flashback*********

He remembered that Loki eventually DID make it to Great Lakes and gave Bebe the best birthday ever. Even though he could've gotten in trouble, due to the weather, he made his heoric quest to his girlfriend and never looked back. He remembered how happy Bebe was to see him on her special day. He made her feel like she was the most important girl in the world to him.

He looked outside his window. A few blocks ahead, was the highway that would lead to Royal Woods. A three hour drive by car. Obviously, being only 11, he couldn't drive yet. He still had to wait 5 years for that to even happen.

Then, he looked at his helmet, which was next to his bed in a little shelf. He kept it there. He also remembered that his bike was in the garage next to the Bodega.

It was only 6:15 PM right now. Yeah, it was getting dark, but not too bad. By bike, it probably would take about 5 or 6 hours to get to Royal Woods.

He thought about this for a little bit. His family, mostly his mom, would NOT let him ride his bike over to Royal Woods. Not all alone on a busy highway where he could get hurt. Especially when it was going on night time. And, even if he attempted, they'd probably catch him. And he'd get grounded. Or even worse, have to face his mom and Bebe when they were angry with him. His mom was one thing, but Bebe? You would NEVER want to piss her off. It wasn't pretty to see when that happened.

Then, he went back to what Bebe told him. He wondered what would happen if he successfully made it to Royal Woods. If he had to ride his bike all night, just to see Linka's beautiful face, it would have all been worth it. Even if he did get grounded, and get screamed at by Bebe and his mother.

He thought for a few long seconds before he finally made a decision….

He grabbed his helmet and put it on his head. He quietly snuck down the stairs, passed his cousins, his aunt and uncle, his grandma and grandpa, who were laughing at their favorite TV show "The Dream Boat."

Then, he attempted to sneak past his mother, Maria, who was facing away from him, drinking a cup of coffee in another room, going over a few doctor notes.

He tiptoed as quietly as he could, until this happened.

"Ronaldo, where are you going?" She asked while still having her back turned to him.

*_Damn it. How did she notice?* _He thought. He guessed it was true. Mother instincts do exist. They have the ability to know where their child is, even when they aren't looking at them.

He had to think of something. "Uh, I'm just going for a quick bike ride around the block. I kinda want to see what the city is like at night." He chuckled for a quick sec. "Maybe I could be the King of the Night, huh? Hehehehe." He said nervously.

She paused for a quick sec, until she responded with, "Well, okay. Just stay on this block, alright? I don't want anything bad to happen to you, okay?" She said now turning back to face him.

"Don't worry mom. I'll be okay." He said as he walked downstairs and into the garage. He got his bike, which was a Christmas present from three years ago from his father. He always did send awesome presents to him and Bebe every year.

He got out of the garage, and then noticed his big sister sweeping the sidewalk of the Bodega. She noticed him on his bike, and walked up to him.

"Hey Ronaldo, where are you going?" Bebe asked him.

"I'm just going around the block. I'll be back in a little bit." He told her.

Thankfully, she believed him as well. She hugged him, very embarrassingly. "Just be careful okay baby brother?" She told him.

Ronaldo got red in the face from embarrassment. "Bebe, cut it out. I'm not a kid anymore." He said now trying to escape her grasp. She giggled.

"Anyway, yeah, I'll be fine sis. I'll be back in a little bit." He said as he now rode off away from her.

He hated lying to her. He hated lying to his mother. But, if he told them what was going on, obviously they wouldn't let him go. He had to do this. For himself. But, mostly, for Linka.

Thankfully, the highway was just up ahead. The highway that lead straight to Royal Woods. He looked at the sign.

_**Royal Woods: 71 miles.**_

With a bound and determined gleam in his eyes, and after one last look at the sign, as well as back into the city, he rode his bike on the side of the highway as fast as he could. Also, as safely as he could, due to all the cars driving past him. He kept riding his bike onward toward Royal Woods.

*_Don't worry Linka. We'll be together soon*_

*********Linka's P.O.V**********

Linka was now in her room, sitting on her bed, with her knees clutched to her chest. She still had Ronaldo on her mind after they're conversation with each other. She remembered how happy and entertained she was when Ronaldo told her about Bebe's comedic accident in the kitchen.

She really wished she could've talked with him longer. She wanted to hear about how life in the city was for him and his family. She also wanted to know if he made any new friends, which she could one day meet and become friends with them as well.

However, what she really wished for, was to see him in person again.

Linka and Ronaldo had been doing this for about 3 or 4 months so far, them talking over the laptop. The last time she went to the city, she had met his new friends, Nick, Cailey, and Samee. It wasn't easy at first to befriend them, but they did eventually become friends. After that, she hadn't seen Ronaldo in person.

Linka wouldn't say this to her brothers, due to their over protectiveness of her, but she, deep down, always had the biggest crush on Ronaldo. From his bad boy, but overall sweet, attitude, to his sense of humor over his older sisters relationship style, to his responsibility, which matched hers with her younger brothers, to his good looking facial features, his hair, and even his pranks that he would pull on her.

Yes! Linka missed that about Ronaldo. Before they became friends, he would bully her by pulling practical joke after joke on her at school. After the whole "Heavy Meddle" fiasco, the two became very good friends. However, Linka always wanted to be more than that with him. Even when he pulled all those pranks on her, she still admired him.

Linka realized she really did miss Ronaldo. She missed his laugh, his smile, his pranks, his sense of humor, everything. She really wanted to see him right now, but she had no way of getting to him.

She grabbed Bun-Bun, her stuffed rabbit, and hugged that to her chest. Tears started to form in her eyes as all this was going on in her head.

*_I really miss him. But, why does it hurt so much now?* _Linka thought to herself.

Then she heard a knock at her door. In walked two of her older brothers: Loni, the second oldest, and Lynn Jr, the fifth oldest.

"Hey Linka, I bought Lynn this new shirt, and I want your…." Loni started saying before he and Lynn saw the state that Linka was in. Now Loni is, well for a lack of a better term, an idiot. He is the stereotypical dumb blonde. However, he would know when his brothers and only sister looked like they needed a shoulder to cry on. With his brothers, he would usually put a hand on their shoulder for support.

For Linka, being the only girl, he would waste absolutely no time in bringing her into a hug to try and sooth the pain away. And that is what he did here.

"Linka, what's wrong?" He said as he brought her into a hug, sounding very concerned for his baby sister. He had his hands on her shoulders as he asked, "Are you okay?"

Linka felt comfortable whenever Loni would be there to comfort her. She felt like she could trust him. She felt the tears start to well up a little bit more.

Lynn Jr looked at the laptop, which was now closed. Him and the rest of the brothers knew about her chats with Ronaldo. While they didn't like that she did this, they knew that if they tried to interfere in their only sisters personal computer, they would be in for a world of hurt.

Lynn punched his other hand, as if looking ready to fight. "Did that Ronaldo make you cry? Cause I swear if he did, I…" He started to say before being interrupted by Linka, who now was letting her tears fall from her eyes.

"No, he didn't." She said as her voice cracked from the emotion she was feeling. "I just….I don't know, but I just...really wish I could see him. *Sob* But I can't." Linka then brought her face into Loni's shirt to cry in. He immediately embraced her.

The two brothers looked really sad now. They didn't want to see their only little sister look all sad and depressed. Let alone crying. Yeah, maybe they didn't like Ronaldo for all the bullying he used to do to her, but they could see his absence has really affected her in an emotional way.

Lynn felt like he had to say something. "Hey, Linka, it'll be okay. I'm sure Ronaldo is thinking of you too." He said trying to sound supportive.

"Yeah." Loni said. "And I don't think he'd want you to look all sad and crying now, would he?"

Linka continued to cry into her older brothers shirt, as the two comforted her as best as they could.

*********Meanwhile over at the Casagrandes*********

**"CALL 9-1-1! NOW!" **Maria Santiago yelled, sounding scared out of her mind. Thats exactly what Hector, her father, did. He called the police to file a missing persons report. Ronaldo hadn't come back from his bike ride for an hour and a half. Something **BAD **must've happened to him.

The entire Casagrande family looked extremely concerned for Ronaldo's well being. CJ was comforting his Grandma, Rosa, as best as he could, bless his little heart, Carl was holding Carlitos like how a child would hold a blanket when they were scared, Carlos was trying to get his emotional wife, Frida, to calm down, and Carlota was contacting a few friends of hers to get them to try and help. So they all were trying, in their own ways, to make the best out of this terrifying situation that they were in.

However, Bebe, was taking it the worse. She just went into her bedroom and just sobbed her little eyes out. She felt responsible for Ronaldo's disappearance. She shouldn't have let him go. She should've stopped him.

She got on her phone to get help. From the one person she needed, other than her family.

_Loki: Hey Babe, how…_

"**LOKI, I NEED YOUR HELP!**" Bebe cried into the phone very emotionally.

_Loki: What's wrong? What's going on? Are you okay?_

"It's Ronaldo. He went for a bike ride about 2 hours ago and he hasn't come back yet. He's not answering his phone, Mom and everybody here is freaking out, it's dark outside, and, and…" Bebe told him while trying, and failing, to maintain her composure.

_Loki: Woah, baby, hold on. Calm down. Has anybody called the cops yet?_

"My grandpa just did. And Carlota called a few friends to help look for him. Loki, I don't know what to do. I feel like I **HAVE **to do something, but I'm so scared. Please help me." Bebe said very emotionally.

"Don't worry babe. I'm gonna help you." Loki said with a sense of pride in his voice. "I'm gonna get a few of my bros, and we'll go out looking for him." He told her.

"Thank you Loki. Thank you so much." Bebe cried.

"Okay, I need you to hang up the phone. I promise I'll call you in a little bit. Can you do that for me?" Loki asked.

"Okay. Just, please, call back as soon as possible." Bebe said.

"I will. I promise. Love you." Loki said as he hung up his phone. He ran outside, and saw Loni and Lynn in Linka's room. He figured they would do.

Linka had just got done crying, even though she still kind of did have a few in her eyes, as Lynn and Loni were still comforting her.

Loki burst through the door like John Wayne, and said, "Lynn, Loni, get to VanZilla right now. I need your help."

"Why? What's going on?" Lynn asked, knowing that this looked serious.

"It's Ronaldo. He's missing." Loki said.

As minute that sentence left his mouth, Linka felt her heart jump into her throat.

"Ohh." Linka let out a worried, and frankly scared, tone as the tears she felt earlier had come back. Though, this time, they were not out of sadness, they were out of fear. Fear for the boy she had romantic feelings for.

Loni and Lynn hesitated at first, obviously worrying for Linka.

"Guys, we don't have much time. We gotta go. Now." Loki said trying to hurry them into VanZilla. Loni and Lynn motioned to Linka. Loki knew about Linka and Ronaldo having feelings for each other. Bebe told him that Ronaldo secretly has a crush on Linka. And Loki knew his little sister better than anyone. He knew she looked scared and upset for Ronaldo's safety.

He sighed and quickly went over and put his hand on Linka's shoulder. "Linka, listen to me." He said getting her attention. "We are going to find him. Don't you worry, okay? I guarantee everything will be alright." He told her, kissed her on her forehead, and then ran out.

Loni and Lynn looked back one more time before running out to go and help Loki look for Ronaldo.

Before that though, the other Loud brothers, Luke, Lane, Lars, Leif, Lexx, Levi, and Leon, the baby, were all downstairs doing their thing, before Loki got their attention.

"What's up, dude?" Luke asked.

Loki explained the whole situation to them as fast as he could. The Loud Brothers were pretty shocked when they heard about this. Even though they didn't like what Ronaldo did in the past, they definitely didn't wish the worst for him.

"Look, Linka is feeling pretty worried and sad for him. I know how you all feel about him, and I agree with you guys on it to, but could you please just comfort her while we look for him? She needs a shoulder to cry on." Loki told them.

The Loud brothers understood immideatly. They nodded at his request.

"Alright, thanks. Let's go." Loki said.

"Right." Loni and Lynn both said as they followed him to VanZilla.

The Loud boys looked upstairs. "Well guys, let's go see if Linka needs anything." Luke said. They agreed and went upstairs to try and cheer her up.

*********The Highway to Royal Woods-25 miles later*********

He just had 46 more miles to go. 46 more miles, and he could be with Linka. Even if it was just a short amount of time.

However, there was one problem: After riding for 25 miles, Ronaldo was starting to get tired. Exhausted even. He felt like he couldn't keep moving forward.

*_So….tired…..but, gotta….keep….going.* _Ronaldo thought to himself as he forced himself to keep peddling.

The road he was on now was not as busy as the highway he was on many miles back. This time, he was on a smaller, more quiet neighborhood road that still lead to Royal Woods. He saw a bench that was nearby. He figured he should rest for about five or ten minutes. Truthfully, he wanted to rest for a half hour, but he needed to get back to peddling as soon as possible to get to Linka.

He sat on the bench for barely a minute, before he heard someone walking up to him.

"Well, lookie what I got here." Said a random boy with blonde haired kid with a black T-shirt, grey pants, and a pair of dark sunglasses in front of his eyes.

Ronaldo looked at this guy, and he instantly knew he was trouble.

"Look, I don't want any trouble. Just leave me alone." Ronaldo said.

"Oh, and what are you gonna do about it you fuckin' spick?" He said. This triggered Ronaldo. He used an extremely offensive term regarding Mexicans.

"I want your bike. Now hand it over, or I'll beat the shit out of you. What's it gonna be you fuckin' illegal immigrant?" He asked very arrogantly.

That was it. Ronaldo jumped off the bench he was sitting in, and lunged at the kid. He was asking for it. Threatening him and using racially offensive language? That was just too much for Ronaldo.

The two fought each other, with the blonde kid ripping off a sleeve of Ronaldo's trademark purple coat. The two had bruises on each other, cuts, just about everything you'd see when a fight happens.

However, due to Ronaldo being extremely tired from the travel, he couldn't get the upper hand on this punk kid. He got kicked in the face, and that was it for him.

The blonde kid then stood tall and got on to Ronaldo's bike. He rode away laughing at Ronaldo, leaving him a beaten up mess.

Now Ronaldo was screwed. He was in the middle of nowhere, now without transportation, his family had no idea where to find him, and now he had no chance of seeing Linka. After trying so hard, he had failed. He failed Linka.

"**DAMN IT!**" He screamed out loud and pulled his hair out. He was on his knees and pounded the ground. He had a few tears in his eyes from the frustration he was feeling.

"Oh, how am I gonna get to Linka now? Hell, how am I gonna even get home?" Ronaldo asked out loud to himself.

Well, sometimes, the best possible scenarios can happen. Even if it **DOES **come out of nowhere.

A truck had pulled over right next to him. Out came a little old lady with gray poofy hair. She wore a long blue sleeved shirt, which was covered in overalls. So, this old lady was a farm gal from what Ronaldo thought.

"Are you okay little partner?" The old lady asked Ronaldo, sounding very concerned for his well-being.

He sniffled. "No. My bike just got stolen. I'm stuck here." He told her.

"Well, do you need any help with anything?" She asked him.

"I was headed to Royal Woods." He told her.

"Royal Woods? That is fairly far from here. Why the hay would a little feller like you be riding his bike all the way to Royal Woods at this time of night?" She asked, somewhat scolding him.

He blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. "That's a bit personal." He told her.

"Well, if you need to get there that much, then I can give you a ride there sonny." She said to him with a smile on her face.

Ronaldo felt excitement. "You can?" He said.

"Sure as sugar I can. Though, you'll have to ride in the trunk. My front seat has a lot of stuff in it." She told him.

"No problem. Anything to get to LinkaAaah...I mean Royal Woods. Yeah. Anything to get to Royal Woods." He said while trying to not get on to the fact that he was indeed trying to get to the girl of his dreams.

Obviously, the lady knew. But, she didn't say anything. "Well, I'd be happy to give you a lift there sweetie. Hop in." She told him.

Ronaldo's eyes gleamed. "Thank you so much miss. You have no idea how much this means to me." He said as he got into the trunk of her pick up truck.

"No problem sweetie. Now hold on tight." She said as she got back into her truck and drive off.

Ronaldo was so happy. He could relax now, and was getting closer in a faster way to Linka. Also, a personal bonus, he got to ride in the back of a pick up truck. He always wanted to do that. So, that was cool.

As he sat in the back, looking out into the starry night, he felt at peace with himself.

*_Wait for me. I'll be there soon Linka.* _He thought as he rode into the night.

*********Back at the Loud House*********

The Loud Brothers, as well as the Loud parents, were taking turns in trying to comfort Linka. They were all sitting in the living room on the couch, with Linka sitting in the middle. She looked so miserable and scared out of her mind for Ronaldo after hearing of his disappearance. He could be lost, hurt, hungry, or worse….Dead. That thought was what was filling Linka with absolute fear the most.

Rita put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Oh, Linka, I'm sure Ronaldo hasn't gotten to far. He'll be found somewhere all safe and sound." She encouraged her.

"Your mother's right baby." Lynn Sr said. "They're gonna find him. Don't you worry your pretty little head."

Luke, being the good-hearted brother that he was, spoke next. "Yeah. Besides, Loki, Loni and Lynn are helping too. I'm sure his whole family is going completely crazy in looking for him. He'll be found in no time." He said as he brought Linka in for a hug. Linka sniffled a little bit. She was so lucky to have a great family like she had.

"Thank you all for being here for me. It means a lot." Linka told everyone with a sad smile on her face. Though, it was almost instantly replaced with a frown again.

"It's just…" Linka blushed a little but. She couldn't believe she was gonna say this, but she felt like she needed to sooth a little bit of the anguish she was feeling on the inside.

"I really, really like him. I always have. And, if something bad happens to him, I…" She felt her lip quiver.

Now, obviously, the Loud Brothers, as well as Lynn Sr, were not too happy about Linka already having crushes on boys. She was only 11. They also didn't like that she was crushing, in particular, on the boy who used to bully her. It just rubbed them the wrong way.

However, they could see that Ronaldo did make Linka happy. His disappearance has really left her in a sullen state, which was definitely not the happy, cheerful, sweet sister they knew and loved. And they wanted their sister to be happy. They didn't like seeing her look sad. Seeing her sad, made them sad too.

So, if Linka was happy being with Ronaldo, that should make them happy. Even if they still weren't to fond of Ronaldo, they knew the two completed each other.

"Well, Linka,..." Luke said. "If Ronaldo makes you happy, then I guess we're happy too."

"Yeah, I mean I still don't like him, but it's for you sis." Lane said.

All the Loud bros agreed with Linka's relationship. Linka smiled and got out of her seat. She caused a big group hug with everyone.

"I'm so glad to have a family like you guys." She said to them. They just continued their group hug.

*********A Few Hours Later*********

Ronaldo and the old lady, who he found out her name was Beth, stopped at a little diner to get a quick bite to eat, seeing as how Ronaldo was starving after his adventure.

After that, Beth had driven Ronaldo to his destination. He was finally here. The Loud House. His chest filled with pride and nervousness. After a long journey, he finally made it to the place where he was about to see the girl of his dreams.

He got out of Beth's truck and stood in front of the Loud House.

"Thank you so much Beth. I can't tell you how much this means to me." Ronaldo said sounding very grateful.

Beth chuckled. "Oh, no worries little one. Anything to help a little feller get to the girl he longs for. A true romantic you are. She lucky to have you." She said as he patted his head. Ronaldo blushed in embarrassment.

"Again, thank you so much. I don't know if I'll ever see you again, but if I do, I owe you big time ma'am." He said to her.

"No need feller. Though, I hope our paths do cross again some day." She said.

"Me too." Ronaldo said. "Well, I got someone I gotta meet. Have a good night Beth." He said.

"Good bye Ronaldo." She said. As Ronaldo was walking away from her truck, she spoke out one more time. "And hey…" She got his attention, as he turned around to see her.

"Go get her little partner." Beth said as she drove off into the night. Ronaldo blushed again and waived goodbye one more time to the lady who helped him when he needed it the most.

This was it. He was finally here. He walked up to front door. He took a deep breath, and knocked.

He waited a couple seconds, before the door opened. Now, he thought it was gonna be Lynn Sr or Rita or even one of the Loud brothers to answer it.

But No.

The one who answered it was the girl he spent all night trying to get to. The girl he wanted to see more than anyone else.

It was Linka, who was frowning in sadness when she opened the door, looking at the ground.

When she looked up to see who it was, her face lit up. Tears fell down her face for the third time this night. It wasn't out of sadness or fear. This time it was out of true happiness.

"What's up Lame-O?" Ronaldo asked.

"**RONALDO!**" Linka jumped into his arms for a passionate hug. He swung her around like in a romantic movie.

The two hugged each other, with Linka crying in happiness. She and him were finally together. They finally got to see each other in person.

The rest of the family must have heard Linka's cry, as they looked at what was going on. They saw Linka and Ronaldo embracing each other.

"Hey paws off my sister you claude." Lexx, the little prince of the Loud House, said as he made a bee line toward them to try and separate them. Guess old habits do die hard.

Then, Linka looked at Lexx and just roared at him. Like how a scary monster in a movie would do. Everybody else saw this and looked creeped out by Linka's roar.

Lexx came in, now sporting a terrified look, (try to imagine Gizmo from the original Teen Titans when he got scared after seeing what was under Raven's hoodie), and said, "Or maybe we should give them some time alone."

Everybody nodded in agreement. Though, Rita went to the phone to call her son to tell him that they found Ronaldo. So, the search party could end now and stop having everyone feel so worried.

After that, Linka and Ronaldo looked into each other's eyes as they spoke.

"You came all this way, just to see me?" Linka asked him.

Ronaldo nodded. "I had to Linka. I needed to see you. I knew you were feeling sad too, so I just had to come here and see your pretty face." He told her.

Linka blushed. "But, why would you do all this for me?" She asked.

Now it was his time to blush. "Because, I really like you Linka. And I really hope we can be more than just friends." He admitted. He finally confessed his feelings for her. And it felt good.

Linka just beamed. "Of course. I've always liked you too." She admitted. She felt good that she finally got to confess her feelings too.

The two slowly brought their heads into each other. They felt it. The time was right.

And it did. Linka and Ronaldo kissed each other. This wasn't like that one time when when the two had a double date with their older siblings. No. This felt like a true romantic and feel good moment for them.

The two were finally together. Both literally and figuratively. Body, mind and soul. And they couldn't be happier.

*********A Little Bit Later*********

After Linka and Ronaldo had their emotional reunion, Rita walked outside to talk with them. Especially Ronaldo. He had his arm wrapped around Linka, who was resting her head very lovingly on his shoulder.

"Ronaldo…" Rita said getting his attention.

"Yes Mrs. Loud?" He asked, already knowing what she was gonna say.

"Before I say anything, let me just say, that what you did here for Linka, was one of the sweetest and most romantic things I've ever seen anyone do for the one they love. And I am very happy that you care about my little girl so much, that you would risk everything, just to come out here and try to see her. I'm very grateful that a boy like you is in Linka's life." She told him. Linka smiled at her mother. She was happy that her mom approved of hers and Ronaldo's relationship.

"Thank you Mrs. Loud. I'd do anything for Linka here." Ronaldo said, planting a quick peck on Linka's lips. To which Linka snuggled into his chest.

"However…" Rita began. This was where he was gonna get a lecture. Or, make that, one of the many lectures he was gonna get tonight.

"I also have to say, that what you did was very stupid." Rita said, with Ronaldo having his head down. "You caused a big scare for your family. Three of my boys went out and tried to look for you too. So, if you want to be with Linka, and have us be okay with it, do not, I repeat, **DO NOT, **ever do something like this again. Cause if you do, then I won't allow it. Do you understand?" Rita scolded him.

Ronaldo nodded. "Yes ma'am. I just felt like I had to do this. For Linka. But, I promise I'll never do this again." He told her.

"Good." Rita began to walk back in. "Oh, by the way, your mom and your sister will be here in a little bit to pick you up. And I should warn you: they didn't sound too happy. So be prepared." She told him as she walked back inside.

Ronaldo sighed. "I'm gonna die." He said.

Linka put her hand on his leg. "It'll be okay. You still have me. They won't change that." She said snuggling with him again. He smiled and snuggled back with her.

This went on for a few more minutes, until a very familiar looking van drove into the driveway of the Loud House.

Out of VanZilla popped Loki, Loni, and Lynn. Then after that, was Bebe. When she saw Ronaldo, she cried a little bit and just ran over to him. She scooped him into a big hug.

"Oh Ronaldo, your okay." She said very emotionally.

"Yeah, I'm fine Bebe." He said feeling embarrassed in front of his now girlfriend. Linka giggled a little bit.

"Wait a minute." Loki called out. "Ron, you came all this way, just to see Linka?" He asked.

Ronaldo rubbed his arm. "Yeah. I just wanted to see her. I knew she was feeling sad, so I wanted to cheer her up." He said looking back at her. Linka blushed at that.

"So, you guys are a thing now?" Lynn asked not sounding too happy.

Now it was Linka's turn to step in. "Yes Lynn. We are. And Mom and the others are okay with it. So you, and you guys too,.." She pointed at Loki and Loni. "...Are just gonna have to accept that. Guess I'm gonna have a sister in the future. Right Bebe?" Linka asked.

"Aww. I knew you two would get together someday. Aren't you happy for them Loki-Bear?" She asked sounding all sweet like.

Even though Loki didn't seem too happy about it, he put on a happy face for his lovely girlfriend. And the fact that his sister did seem to have her mind made up.

"So, are you hurt or anything, Ronaldo? You look like you got into a fight with someone." Bebe asked.

"Yeah. Some punk ass kid jumped me and stole my bike. But, I'm okay." He said.

"Well, we'll get you another one. But, your sure your okay?" Bebe asked wanting to be sure.

"Yes. I'm fine." He assured her.

"Okay good." Bebe said. "Which gives me a good reason to do **THIS.**" Bebe shouted on the "This" part, raised her fist in the air and swung it down onto Ronaldo's head.

"Oooohhhh." Linka, Loki, Lynn, and Loni all hissed at the painful shot he just took.

"Ow, what the hell Bebe?" Ronaldo asked now rubbing his head.

"**DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE WERE ABOUT YOU?!" **Bebe angrily shouted at him.

"You just wait until Mom comes here. You are gonna be in so much trouble." Bebe shouted at him. "I was so scared something bad happened to you. And you did this? How stupid can you be?" She continued to tell at him.

Ronaldo felt bad. He had a feeling Bebe was gonna do that. He had it coming.

"Your right. I'm sorry Bebe. I'm sorry I scared you half to death. I just needed to do this. For Linka." He told her.

Bebe, while still fuming in anger, did look like she was attempting to calm down.

Then, to make Ronaldo's situation worse, another car had pulled over to the side of the curb of The Loud House. Out popped the one person who scared Ronaldo worse than Bebe.

His mother. Maria Santiago. Who did NOT look to happy right now.

She walks up to the Loud House, just stared at her son in the most intimidating glare you could ever imagine. It was so intimidating, Ronaldo just wanted to look away.

"You. Car. Now." Maria said to Ronaldo in a just as intimidating voice.

"Yes Mom." Ronaldo said. He quickly turned to Linka one more time and gave her another quick peck on the lips, before he walked over to the car. He waived good bye to her, as she did with him. Bebe thanked Loki for everything, gave him a quick kiss, and got in the car with him.

Maria then thanked everyone for helping find her son and got into the car to go home.

As they drove off, Linka just stared lovingly into space. Her and Ronaldo were finally together.

She couldn't be more happier if she tried.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Guess I'll have to get used to this." He said as him and everybody else walked into the Loud House to call it a night.

*********Car Ride with The Santiago's*********

Bebe still looked pretty angry at Ronaldo, who was now just sitting in silence. Hoping that the intense feeling in the car would go away in a little bit.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble your in?" Maria asked him.

Ronaldo knew. He knew when he left town that he was gonna get in trouble. All that mattered was seeing Linka. Now the two were officially a couple. That's all that mattered.

"Oh yeah." He said. "And it was worth it." He smiled very proudly.

*********One Week Later*********

"So, how long are you grounded for?" Linka asked Ronaldo during another one of their chats.

"Oh, six months. And boy was my family mad at me when I got home last week. I've never seen Bebe that mad in my entire life." He told her.

"I'm just lucky I can still talk to you. I can only use my laptop for homework, studying, and my chats with you every week. Other than that, I can't play video games or watch awesome videos for that long." He told her.

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that." Linka sympathetically said.

"Hey, don't be. All this was worth it. I don't regret anything I did for you that night….babe." Ronaldo said summoning his inner Loki.

Linka laughed. "I'll never forget what you did for me. Thank you Ronaldo." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

Ronaldo smiled. "No problem Linka." He said as the two blushed.

The two signed off, as Ronaldo had a strict time limit with his chats with Linka. Ronaldo, even though he was grounded, felt like he accomplished his ultimate goal. Linka was his girlfriend, he had an amazing story to tell his friends, and got to see what the night life was like in the city.

As for Linka, yeah the two maybe apart, but she was learning from Loki and Bebe about how to handle long distance relationships. She was still learning, but she knew she had to be strong for him. And herself. After all, Ronaldo was her boyfriend now. She had to be just as tough, if not more tough, to be in a romantic relationship with him.

The two were happy together. And they would do anything for each other to make them happy. Even if they have to ride all night to see them.

**Author's Note: So, yeah, here y'all go. My first one shot story of my Linka Loud Universe story. In the coming chapters, you can expect ideas from the comment section, genderswapped versions of episodes from the Loud House, pictures on DeviantArt, and some of my own ideas. Make sure to comment, like, favorite, and follow this story for future updates. Thank you all and goodnight everybody.**


	3. Chapter 2: Short Story-Leif's Nightmare

**Linka Loud Universe Chapter 2**

**Short Story: Middle of the Night Part 1 - Leif's Nightmare**

**Author's Note: This one is based on the DeviantArt picture by CoyoteRom. This was a picture of Lana and Lincoln, but I decided what would happen if it was Leif and Linka. Hope you guys enjoy. I do not own CoyoteRom or the Loud House. This is made strictly for entertainment purposes only. Here ya go.**

"**GAH!**" Leif awoke after experiencing a horrific dream. What he saw in his head was scary. There was no other way to put it.

Somehow, very miraculously, he had not awoken his roommate, and twin brother Lexx. Or any of his other siblings for that matter. Everybody must've been really sleepy if they hadn't heard his cry in the middle of the night.

Leif was shaking like a leaf, no pun intended, in his bed. He was afraid to fall back asleep. He was so scared of what he saw in his dreams. He feared that what he saw was watching him, and every move he made.

Now Leif was the stereotypical boy that most people thought of. He was rough and tumble, gross, loved playing in mud, and worked with tools. He also liked bugs, amphibians, reptiles, and other sorts of animals. And normally, if a boy like him was hurt in a way, physically or emotionally or mentally, he would act tough. Like it didn't hurt him. Kinda like how Lynn Jr is.

However, the fact is, Leif was still just a little six year old boy. He would get scared of things, he'd cry if he got physically hurt, and would talk about his feelings toward his family. He was somewhat an open book in a way.

Leif couldn't take just laying in bed. He needed sleep. But he was so scared of what he saw in his dreams, he just couldn't fall asleep.

He needed to sleep with someone. So he started to think about who.

Loki? No, he'd probably kick him out and tell him to be a man.

Mom and Dad? Well, they are his parents and they would understand. Though, he kinda would feel embarrassed about going to his Mom and Dad if he was caught by one of his siblings. He'd get a good amount of teasing that's for sure. So, No, on them as well.

Lexx?...Uh, unless he had a death wish. If he interrupted Lexx's "beauty sleep", he'd probably get into a fight with him that would result in them being grounded. So, hell no, on him.

His other siblings he couldn't feel comfortable with. So, who?

….Linka?

Well, Linka would understand. And she could get the message to everybody that if he was teased, she'd hurt them very badly. And they wouldn't fight back. They'd never hit a girl. Not to mention, she also was kinda like a guardian angel to him and her other younger brothers. She was always there for him and Lexx, Lars, Levi and Leon whenever they needed something. She really was the best big sister ever.

So he thought for a few more minutes, until he grabbed his pillow and blanket. He crept out of his and Lexx's room, snuck through the hallway, until he was finally at Linka's door.

He opened the door and saw Linka fast asleep in her bed. He hated waking her up, but he really needed this.

"Linka. Linka wake up." Leif said very quietly while also tapping her arm very gently.

It took a little bit, but Linka started to wake up. She looked really groggy and sleepy. She looks at what the reason was for her waking up in the middle of the night. It was her little brother Leif. With his blanket and pillow clutched in his arms, looking as scared as ever.

"Leif? What's wrong?" She asked sounding tired, but still concerned for her little brother.

"I had a nightmare." Leif said while his lip quivered. Linka looked at Leif with sympathy in her eyes. She knew what that was like to have bad dreams. She did the same thing with Mom and Dad when she was his age.

"Can I sleep with you please?" He asked still looking scared and sad.

Linka smiled. "Sure. Come on in Leif." She said motioning him to join her on her bed. Leif immideatly climbed in and sat next to her. She hugged him to make him feel better about his bad dream. Maybe he should talk about it is what Linka was now thinking.

"So, what did you dream about? What made it so scary?" Linka asked sounding kind of like how Mom would sound when trying to comfort her kids.

"Well,..." Leif started. "I came home from school. And when I opened the door, you guys weren't here. I looked all over for you, but nobody was around. And-And I found a note on the kitchen table that said…" Leif felt tears well up in his eyes. Linka knew this had to be bad. This didn't look good at all. She felt tears well up in her eyes as well.

"...It said that you and Mom and Dad and Lexx and Loki and everyone else all moved away. And they didn't want me to come with them. And that I'll have to live all alone. By myself. They even took all our pets too. You guys didn't want me anymore." Leif said who was now crying his little eyes out. Linka felt like her heart broke in two when she heard that. She couldn't believe that ANY family would do that to a child. Let alone a six year old boy. Dream or Not, that is just cruel.

"And-And then, I started calling out for everyone. That made a big scary monster come out of nowhere. He-He chased me all over the house and no one was there to help me. He caught me and dragged me away from home." Leif cried. At this point, he was just bawling. He couldn't hold in his emotions even if he tried. Linka felt so sorry for him. The poor little guy was scared to death. Scared that his own family would leave him.

Linka hugged Leif. "Hey Leif, shhhhhh. Sh-Sh-Sh-Shhhhh." She shushed him trying to getting him to calm down. He looked up at Linka with tears in his eyes.

"It's okay Leif. It's over now. It was just a bad dream. That monster can't hurt you now. Your safe with your big sister." She said with Leif still looking up at her with tears in his eyes.

"And listen: Don't ever think we'll leave you behind. We'll never leave you alone in an empty house. We'll never want to get rid of you. We love you Leif. Don't ever think we don't." She comforted him.

"You promise you'll never leave me?" Leif asked as Linka helped dry his eyes.

"Of course. Your my little brother and I love you. I'd never want a different brother than you. No matter what." She said. Leif hugged his big sister again to which she happily accepted.

"Thanks Linka." Leif said as he dried his eyes with his arm. It looked a little gross to Linka, but she was somewhat used to his gross habits.

"No problem Leif. Now let's go to bed." Linka said as she turned her back to him and proceeded to get comfortable, despite now having a six year old boy in her bed with her.

Leif started to get comfortable as well. He got under the covers and started to relax. He now felt safe and sound.

Linka was right is what Leif thought. She would protect him from all around him. He knew that monster would never get his hands on him if Linka was there. She'd fight the evil monster to the end just to make sure that Leif was safe.

He smiled as he silently whispered, "I love you sis." He then drifted of into Dreamland. Hopefully, he would have a good dream this time with Linka by his side.

What he didn't know, now that he was asleep, was that Linka heard Leif's little whisper. She felt touched by her little brothers words. She patted his head as she said one last thing before she also drifted off into Dreamland.

"I love you too Leif."

**Author's Note: I should've said in the Prolouge that I also plan to do short story's as well. And after I saw "Middle of the Night", I wanted to make a little fanfic about it. Maybe one day I'll make a longer story about it involving Lincoln and Lana. So anyway, if you guys like this story, make sure to comment, like, follow and favorite this story for future updates. Thank you all and good night everybody.**


	4. Chapter 3: Space Invader Alternative

One Girl with Ten Brothers-Space Invader Alternative

by

PCFreak619

**Author's Note: This was originally a request I sent to DiamondDollDark, but I decided to write this one myself.**

It was going on nighttime at the Loud House. All of the Loud siblings were in the only bathroom, getting ready to get to bed and go to sleep.

Luke was washing his face with a purple type of face wash, while he sang, "Washing my face, cause it makes me feel so good." He continued to hum to his little beat he came up with.

His roommate Lane was flossing his teeth, while making sure he didn't get it caught in his braces. "Check it out guys. I'm at a floss for words." He said, which was soon followed by his trademark laugh.

Leon was splashing around in the sink taking a bath, Leif and Lexx were brushing their teeth, Levi was, for some reason, taking notes. For what is anybody's guess.

Loni and Loki were standing next to each other. Loki was applying some face cream to his face, while Loni was combing his hair with a comb.

"I comb my hair exactly 50 times a night to make sure it looks good in the morning. 34...35...36…" He counted.

Loki saw this opportunity to mess with his brothers concentration. "Hey Loni, you know how old that girl was who asked you out?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"16….17….18…." Loni said, now counting from way below where he was before.

_Heh. Too easy._ Loki silently said.

So, everyone seemed to be doing okay in getting to bed.

Well, that was with the exception of two roommates: Lynn Jr and Lars. They appeared to be fighting over the toothpaste.

"I had the toothpaste first, creep-o." Lynn said while trying to get it away from him.

"No, I did, you idiot." Lars said while trying to do the same.

"Get your creepy-ass hands off it." Lynn said.

As all this was going on, Linka was trying to get through her crowded bathroom to get some toothpaste for her toothbrush. She managed to reach her hand in between her crowd of brothers, and snatched it away from Lynn.

"I'll take that." She said.

"Hey!" Lynn said not looking very happy with his sister. She squeezed a drop out of the toothpaste. However, her toothbrush wasn't there to take it. So, she accidentally squeezed a drop of it on Leon's head. He just looked confused at what just happened. She handed the toothpaste back to Lynn.

"Space. Very limited and very valuable in this house. As you see with ten brothers, almost everywhere is crowded. And half the time…." She started saying to the readers before she was interrupted by a couple arguments from her brothers.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Move your elbow!"

"I'm gonna elbow you in the face if you don't step back!"

"... There's arguments, pushes, and shoves!" Linka talks over the noise. She reached in between her brothers again to scoop the toothpaste off of Leon's little baby head. After that, she walked away to her room to brush her teeth in peace.

"But me being the only girl in the family has it's advantages." She said to the viewers as she came through the door. She then leaned with her back against her door to hear what she was wanting to hear. Total silence.

"You hear that? Neither do I." She said as she sat on her bed. "While my brothers have to all share bedrooms, I get my own. Sure it's just a converted linen closet, but it's my own space. My own little Oasis in the Sands of the Loud House. And I wouldn't give it up for the world." She said as she was just about to brush her teeth.

However, that stopped when she heard a crash from outside her door. It sounded like it was coming from Lynn and Lars' room. She stepped outside, where her suspicions were confirmed. Lynn and Lars were having an argument. And it didn't sound good either.

"YOU'RE ALWAYS MR. DOOM AND GLOOM! Seriously, would it kill ya to smile for once?!" Lynn yelled at Lars.

"Yes. It would." Lars told him in a calm voice.

While they continued their argument, Linka asked Loki, "What's going on?"

"Lynn and Lars are fighting. As usual." He told her, which was immediately followed by a crash they heard. Apparently, things were now being thrown in the room.

"I was gonna make a joke about this, but I guess these two beat me to the punch. Hahahaha. Get it? Get it?" Lane said, while everybody just groaned at his pun.

"That doesn't make any sense." Luke said to his roommate.

"Human subjects seem to be proving Charles Darwin correct." Levi spoke into a recorder.

"This is getting out of hand. I don't think I should watch anymore." Loni said while putting on his sleep mask. "Ah, much better."

As the eight siblings were pondering on what to do, all of a sudden, one of Lars' books was thrown out of the room. It almost hit Linka and Loki in the face.

"You know, I'd normally try to break it up, because they literally almost hit me in the face, but I just want to get to bed. So, I'm gonna stay out of it." Loki said to Linka.

"I completely agree with you big brother. I'm gonna do the same." Linka said as she walked back to her room.

Eventually, everybody else did the same. However, Loni forgot to take his mask off before walking to bed. So, the result was, he ran into the wall of his and Loki's room.

"Ouch." Loni said from the impact.

"Put your mask on WHEN you go to bed Loni." Loki said as he brought him into their room. Linka laughed at Loni's antics before she entered her room.

"Another perk to having my own room is not having to get involved with my brother's shenanigans." She said as she attempted to put the toothbrush to her mouth to finally start her brushing.

"Who are you talking to?" A voice came out of nowhere, scaring the crap out of Linka. She looked up and saw her brother Lars sitting on the frame of her bed. He had a tendency to sneak up on people and scare them half to death. It was a habit, but accepted in the Loud House.

"Lars? How did you get in here?" Linka asked. She then looked at the air vent in her room, which was wide open.

Linka managed to regain her composure. "Whatever. That still doesn't explain why your in my room." She told him.

"I don't want to spend another minute with El Jackass. Could I please stay with you tonight?" Lars asked.

Linka froze. She didn't know what to say. She loved having her own room, but she didn't want her first little brother to not have a nice bed to sleep in tonight. Or sometimes coffin in Lars' case.

"Well, it's not that I don't WANT you to stay with me, little brother. It's just, my room is so tiny. You know, small and cramped." Linka said.

"My coffin is small and cramp. I'm not claustrophobic." He told her.

"There's barely any space for me. Why don't you just sleep on the couch?" She asked.

"I've tried before. It's not comfy." He said.

Linka tried to think of more solutions for Lars, but couldn't think of one.

"Sigh." Lars said, now getting Linka's attention. "I can tell you don't want me. I guess it's fine. I'll just sleep in the vents. Hopefully, I don't give everybody nightmares." He said, about to climb into the vents again.

_Dang it._ Linka thought. She knew what she had to do.

"Fine." Linka said, now stopping Lars, who looked back at her. "I'll let you stay. Only for ONE night." She told him. He climbed down and hugged her.

"Thanks Linka." He said. Linka didn't mind the hug. It was nice. After that, Linka noticed three bats coming in from the vent. Of course, she jumped when they came in.

"_Ahh!_" Linka jumped. "Lars, what are you doing?!" Linka exclaimed.

"My bat colony needs a place to stay too." He told her.

"Those things aren't gonna attack me, right?" Linka asked while shaking in fear.

"No, they're perfectly trained."

"Still, they're just creepy to look at."

"Sigh." Lars said. "Don't worry, I'll have them not look at you when we go to bed." He looked at his bats. "Got that boys?" He asked them, as they nodded their head.

Linka still was hesitant. She HATED bats with a passion. But, as long as they didn't go anywhere near her, she should be fine.

Maybe I should watch a movie on my laptop. Linka thought. She went up to her little desk,which had the laptop on top of it, went through the sides, and attempted to pick out a DVD. She was sorting through a few Disney films like Moana, Tangled, Frozen and Pinocchio.

She brought out the Pinocchio DVD, excited to watch what many consider to be the best Disney film ever made, even up there with The Lion King.

"What are you gonna watch Linka?" Lars asked.

"Pinocchio. You can watch it with me if you like." She offered.

"I think I'll pass." Lars said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Linka asked.

"Because, if you look up the real story of Pinocchio, you'll see what he was really like. And it was not pretty. He murders Jiminy Cricket and gets Geppetto arrested. All of this without any remorse. He also is starved, tortured, and even gets his legs burned off in almost every chapter. And the creator of the book had him hanged at the end of the story. Sigh. Until the audience forced him to bring him back to life and have a happier ending. Ruined an interesting ending." He explained to her.

Linka looked horrified. She had no idea that such a beautiful, timeless classic of a Disney movie like Pinocchio, one of her all time favorite movies, could have such a messed up origin story. Not to mention, all that stuff that Lars just described, disturbed her to no end. Though, she wasn't surprised that he would know all of this.

She put the DVD back in the side door of her desk. "On second thought, I don't really feel like watching a movie. Some other time." Linka said, with the thoughts about Pinocchio still in her head.

_Thanks for ruining one of my favorite movies Lars._ Linka thought.

She put the movie back in her side drawer, when she heard Lars sigh again. Though, this time, it was a very heavy sigh. Like, bigger than usual.

Then, he did it again. This started to annoy Linka. She knew her little brother did this everyday, but right now, it just felt like he was doing this, just for the sake of doing it.

"Lars, would you please stop sighing so heavily? It's getting annoying." Linka told him, sounding irritated.

"Sigh. I apologize Linka. I'll try not too." He told her, before he let out an unintentional sigh again. To which Linka just groaned.

She then tried to just read her Ace Saavy comic books. She had finally kicked her habit of reading them in her underwear. That was good, because she didn't want to look indecent in front of her first little brother.

Lars had a notepad in his hands, and a pen. "Sis, could you help me with this poem? I need a rhyme for grave." He said.

Linka felt slightly annoyed again, due to her just wanting to read. So, she quickly gave him a few words to keep him quiet.

"Crave, save, shave, haze, maze, daze. There ya go." Linka said, without even looking at him.

He wrote down whatever word he used for his poem. "What about death?" Lars asked, very nonchalantly.

That not only annoyed Linka, but it also creeped her out a lot as well. A rhyme for death? Is he serious?

"You know what, maybe we should just get to bed. I'm already feeling kinda tired." Linka lied in hopes that Lars would stop bugging her for more rhymes.

"I guess I could use some shut-eye." Lars said as he and Linka climbed into bed. She shut the light off and prepared to finally get some sleep.

She did take a quick look at one of Lars' bats first to see if he was right about them not looking at her. Two of them were doing just that. NOT looking at her. However, the third one did take a quick peak at her, before the middle bat slapped him with his wing to get him to stop. He did.

Smiling happily, Linka attempted to fall asleep. However, her sleep attempt was interrupted by a flashlight beam. Lars had turned on a flashlight to read a book he had brought into bed with him. It was called "Interview with the Vampire." No surprise this would be a book that he was interested in.

Obviously, Linka was annoyed by this. "Lars, would you turn that off?" She asked.

"Reading helps me sleep at night." He told her while still reading.

"Well, it's making me stay awake. And I'd like to go to sleep. So, please, turn off the light and just go to bed." She told him, rather rudely.

She was about to close her eyes, before Lars quickly flashed the beam in her face, before he did finally shut it off. She gave him an unamused look, while he smiled at his antic.

He turned his back toward her with his half of her blanket covering him. "Goodnight sis." He said.

"Goodnight." Linka said, while still feeling slightly annoyed. Thankfully they were both going to bed. So at least she wouldn't have to deal with his antics anymore.

**2 Hours Later**

Or maybe not.

"_Snore_ **Sigh**." Those were the noises that Lars made while he slept. He snored when he inhaled, and said, "Sigh" when exhaled.

Linka layed in bed with bloodshot eyes and a creeped out face. She still hadn't fallen asleep when Lars finally did.

She couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed her pillow and walked toward the bathroom. She knew it was gonna be uncomfortable, but at least she would not have to suffer the terrible noises that was Lars' snoring.

She got into the tub, eventually got comfortable, or the closest thing to it, and started to fall asleep.

_I can't wait for tomorrow morning._ She thought as she finally fell asleep.

It was finally morning. Loki was the first to awake from his slumber. The first thing he did was go to the bathroom to take a shower. Help get rid of his bed head.

He turned the water on, only to hear a loud, no pun intended, _AAHHHH!_ The scream startled him. He opened the curtain to find Linka standing there with her pillow, now soaking wet from head to toe.

"Linka, what the heck are you doing sleeping in the shower?!" Loki asked her, sounding cross.

"Getting my room back, that's what." Linka angrily said as she got out of the tub, still soaking wet, and walked over to her room.

"Morning Link." Lane greeted her, and noticing her soaking wet body, along with her unpleasant look on her face. "You're looking quite shallow today. HAHAHAHA. Get it? Get it?" He said. Linka didn't even look at him. Her attention was strictly focused on getting her own room back.

Lars had walked out, stretching and yawning, and said, "I slept great last night." He noticed Linka walking toward him.

"Thanks Link…" He started to say, before she started pushing him back to his and Lynn's room.

"Thank you for staying at Casa del Linka. Admission is one night only." She said as she continued pushing Lars away. He was at the doorway of his room.

As she walked away, she heard them fighting again.

_Oh no._ Linka thought.

"Well if you liked staying with Linka so much, why don't you stay with her again?! Huh?!" Lynn angrily called out at Lars.

"Fine! She's a WAY better roommate then you'll EVER be!" Lars yelled as he left his room to go back into Linka's room.

_Oh, come on._ Linka whined.

She saw Lynn looking out of the doorway. He didn't look to happy with Lars' behavior.

She got on her knees, and pretty much begged Lynn to take Lars back.

"Lynn, come on, please make up with Lars." She pleaded with him.

"I'd rather sign up for ballet lessons." He said as he shut the door right in her face.

Linka just groaned at her situation.

After all that, Linka and her BFF Claire were walking toward Royal Woods Elementary School. She told her everything that happened last night between Lars and Lynn.

"Claire, I don't know what to do. I mean, I can't just throw my first baby brother out. But, he's completely invaded my personal space." She said.

"I don't think you can really blame him for staying, Linka. You're just too nice a girl to kick him out." Claire told him.

Then, an idea formed in Linka's head. "But, what if I acted like a jerk? In other words, what if I acted like Lynn?" She thought out loud.

"I've got a plan." She said while walking back toward her home.

"Uh, we've got school. You'll have to execute it later." Claire called her back over.

Linka walked back over to her to continue to school. "Yeah, you're right." She said, now sporting an embarrassing blush in her face.

After school, which Linka and Claire DID attend, she went back up to her room, where she waited for Lars. After a couple minutes, Lars finally came into her room. When he entered, he was really surprised at what was in front of him.

It was Linka. But she wasn't dressed in her orange dress like she always was. No, this time she had on a jersey tanktop and stretch shorts. She was dribbling a basketball, while trying not to mess up.

"Linka?" Lars asked sounding confused.

Linka had a big grin on her face. "Hey what's up little bro?!" Linka asked out loud, no pun intended, trying to sound like Lynn.

She then grabbed Lars and held him under her arms and proceeded to give him the biggest noogie of his life. "Still the same little shithead, huh?" Linka said in her Lynn voice.

Lars looked surprised. He had never heard Linka swear.

She let go of him and then started to do curl-ups. Or, the closest thing to a curl-up. "So, wanna shoot some hoops outside little bro?" She grunted while still doing curl-ups.

Lars was stunned. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He didn't say anything, so Linka spoke for him.

"I can see you're really surprised. Well, this is kinda who I am. Sorry to surprise you. I can understand if you don't wanna be roomies anymore." She told him while flexing her "muscles", or the lack thereof.

"Oh." Lars said looking down. Only for him to let out a monotone laugh. "Haha. Haha. Great impression of Lynn, Linka. You are a great roommate." He said as he hugged her. Of course, Linka didn't look too happy.

The next day, Lars came into Linka's room, and noticed that the family dog, Charles, was sleeping on her bed. The bats looked frightened by this, as they were huddling in a corner of Linka's room.

"Linka, what are you doing?" Lars asked.

She looked at him. "Well, I can't ever say "No" to Charles." She said as she started to pet him very affectionately, while also speaking very cutesy like. "No I can't. Your my big boy, aren't you Charles?" Linka said as Charles woke up from his little nap and licked Linka's face. He apparently liked that about Linka.

"Well, if your bat colony isn't too fond of Charles, well, I guess that means you'll have to stop being roommates with me." She let out a sigh. "I guess I understand."

Lars was about to say something, when Leif was walking by her room with the box of doggie treats in his hands. He actually was eating a few. Yeah, her brother was not only gross, but extremely weird as well.

Charles saw this, and his eyes lit up. He ran off of Linka's bed to follow Leif.

"Aww, you want a treat buddy, huh?" He asked him. Charles sat down on his butt and put his paws in the air to beg for the treat. Leif gave him one.

"Good boy Charles. Hey, you wanna sleep with me tonight?" He asked him. Linka started to panic. Her plan was falling apart.

"Hey sis, can Charles sleep with me tonight?" Leif asked. She was about to say "No", until Lars answered for her.

"I think she'd be okay. Now my bat colony won't be so scared to sleep here tonight. And we can keep being roommates together." He said as he gave her another hug. Linka groaned.

"Okay, thanks Linka." Leif said as he guided Charles into his and Lexx's room for the night.

_Dang it Charles._ Linka thought.

The day after that, like yesterday and the day before, Linka tried to come up with ways to get Lars to move back in with Lynn so she could get her space back. And her sanity.

This time, she decided she was gonna fight fire with fire.

Lars came in and saw Linka standing in front of him. She had a piece of paper in her hands.

"Hey little brother. I've written a poem for you. Would you like to hear it?" She asked.

Lars looked surprised. "Gasp. You've written a poem? For me?" He asked.

"Uh huh." Linka said.

"Yes, I'd love to hear it." Lars said sounding excited, or if the voice he used was excited or not.

Linka cleared her throat. "Solo. Just one being. A simple thing. When you and I are together, in my ears there's a ding. Space. Means freedom my way. With two, it's like a maze. Will being together be the end of days?" She finished her poem.

Lars looked stunned. He couldn't believe Linka's poem. It was so crystal clear what she wanted to say to him.

"So, do you kinda understand what I'm saying?" Linka asked him, trying to sound as nice and kind as possible.

Lars looked down. "I understand." He said as he left her room and closed the door. Linka felt relieved that she finally convinced her brother to leave. But she also couldn't help but feel guilty as well.

Until, she heard the door open again. She saw Lars with all of his stuff. His coffin, his head bust of Ellen, his skeleton, everything from his and Lynn's room.

"You want me to be your permanent roommate. I'd be happy to Linka. It's better than staying with the Lucha Loser. Thank you sis." He said as he put all his stuff down. "And good poem by the way. A little rough around the edges, but great work." He complimented.

Linka didn't pay attention to that part, because, on the inside, she just wanted to scream her head off.

_AHHHHH!_

Linka awoke to the cold showers of the bathroom once again for the 4th time this week. She walked back to her room, soaked from head to toe again, with a snarl on her face. She was about to face another torturous day in the Loud House with Lars as her roommate.

As she started walking toward her room, she walked past Lynn and Lars', or now just Lynn's room. Until she saw something that was a bit surprising to her.

She saw Lynn looking at another one of Lars' vampire books. Apparently, he must have forgotten to take that one with him. She saw him looking at it with a sad look on his face. He even let out a pretty depressing sigh. Not like how Lars would do it, but she got the idea.

"Morning Lynn." Linka said, getting his attention. He then quickly hid the book under his sheets, as if nothing had happened.

"Book? What book?" Lynn questioned as he tried not to look convincing. Obviously, it didn't work, because Linka started to put two and two together.

She then walked to her, and also Lars' room now, and her suspicions were correct. She saw Lars dribbling the basketball from a few days ago. She wondered where she put it.

"Sigh." Lars silently said as he continued dribbling. He looked a bit downer then he usually was.

"Morning Lars." Linka said, getting his attention like Lynn. Of course, again like Lynn, Lars quickly hid the basketball under their bed, as if trying to suppress evidence not such a thing happening.

"Ball? What ball?" Lars questioned, while also trying not to looking like he had been caught in the act.

After that awkward moment, Claire and Linka, who had bloodshot eyes, were walking to school together. Linka told her everything that had happened this morning with Lynn and Lars.

"Sounds like they kinda miss each other." Claire said.

"Yeah, but I don't think they'll admit it to each other. Or themselves. I need a plan to get them together." Linka said, accompanied by a big frown on her face.

"Well, my Daddies told me that the best thing to get two people together is a nice dinner. Good food, good conversations, romance in the air…" she went on, before Linka interrupted her.

"Romance?" Linka asked, looking confused.

Claire snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just daydreaming about being on a date with your brother Loki." She told her. "So, uh, what were we talking about again?" She asked.

As Claire explained herself, Linka formed a new idea in her head. "A dinner sounds like a great idea. Minus the romance part." She said to her. "If I can get them together, they might have such a great time together, that they'll forget all about what happened and move back in with each other. And I'll FINALLY get my room back." She explained.

"I've got a plan to execute." She said as she turned and walked away. Immideatly, she turned back. "After school, I know." She said to Claire, who smiled and walked with her.

When school eventually did get out, Linka put her plan into action. She snuck outside with a note she had written and put it on one of Lynn's bat's in the garage. She knew he would find it there, because that's where he put most of his sporting equipment.

She put a second note under her's and Lars' door. She then snuck behind a plant that was close to both of their rooms respectively. She waited for a few more seconds, until she saw Lynn coming up the stairs, and Lars coming out of their room.

The two of them met at the door of their old room. Face to face. Not saying a word. They walked in the room together and sat down at the table. The table which had the classic spaghetti and meatballs dinner. She saw it in Lady and the Tramp. Another one of her favorite movies of all time.

She appeared excited that they were at least sitting down together. In the room, Lynn and Lars just stared at each other for a few seconds. It felt like hours for them personally though.

Lynn cleared his throat before he said what he was going to say. Ironically enough, Lars said it at the same time.

"I'm glad you were man enough to swallow your pride and apologize." They both said at the same time.

Of course, they didn't like what they heard. "What?! I'm not apologizing to you! You're supposed to apologize to me!" They both said at the same time again.

Then, they started arguing again. To which Linka was surprised. She thought that this would work. As the argument between them continued, all of the other Loud brothers came out to witness what all the commotion was about. They saw that Lynn and Lars were fighting again.

"Well those two are fighting again. Better let them work it out for themselves." Loki said.

Linka couldn't take this anymore. She was getting her room back one way or another. "That's what I would usually say. But, sometimes you just can't stand around and do nothing." She said to him as she entered the room, and approached the argument between Lars and Lynn.

"Don't even start with me! This whole fight is your fault!" Lars yelled.

"Guys stop it!" Linka said, getting both of their attention. "I'm the one who made this dinner. So you guys could work out your problems." She told them.

They both looked shocked. "You set this up, sis?" Lynn angrily asked, while looking away from Lars.

"Why?" Lars asked, not sounding to happy.

"Look. I know that sharing space is difficult. But I know you guys miss each other. But you're just to stubborn to admit it." Linka told them very sternly.

Lynn and Lars were quiet for a few seconds before they confessed.

"I guess I do miss when you get all gloomy and shit over vampires and spirits and all that stuff." Lynn admitted.

"And I guess I do miss a roommate with a jock-like personality. Linka's room was too peaceful, even for my taste." Lars also admitted.

Linka looked at him in disbelief. "Too peaceful?! Your snoring could wake the dead! I swear, one more night of that and I was gonna snap!" Linka said. Which was immideatly followed by a meatball thrown at her face.

"Good shot dude." Lynn said.

"If you think that was good, check this one out." Lars said as he threw another one at her. She took the meatball from her face and attempted to throw it at Lars. Only, he ducked and it hit Lynn in the face. Lars smiled all giddy like at Lynn, only for him to be hit by a meatball in his mouth.

"Ha." Lynn said.

They knew what this meant. Lynn and Lars grabbed a big handful of food and looked ready for a war.

"Uh oh." Linka said, knowing what was gonna happen. Lars and Lynn proceeded to start a big food fight. Linka joined in as well. Spaghetti and meatballs and sauce were thrown all over the room, with them laughing and having a good time.

The other Loud brothers just watched on at what was happening.

"Well, I guess I'm done for today." Loki said with an unamused look on his face as they food fight continued.

"Yeah. Pasta la Vista everybody. HAHAHAHA! Get it? Get it?" Lane jokingly said. Of course, they all just groaned at his unfunny pun, and walked back to their rooms.

The food fight did finally stop. Lynn and Lars were standing in front of each other with a smile on their face.

"So, you wanna move back in?" Lynn asked.

"I'd be happy too." Lars answered.

Lynn raised his fist at Lars in a joking way. "Two for flinching." He called out. Only, Lars didn't flinch. "Damn. It never works with you." He said, before him and Lars bro-hugged it out.

"It's great you and I made up, but I don't think we're gonna be able to sleep here tonight." Lars said. The two of them looks at their room, yes now THEIR room, and saw it was now coated with spaghetti and meatballs. It would probably take a day or two to get this mess cleaned up.

They both gave Linka a look. A look that asked, "Can we stay with you tonight?"

Cut to night time. Linka was in her bed, as she addressed the viewers. "Space. Very limited. Yeah, I'm happy, and very lucky, to have my own room. But, I guess in this house, we all have to learn to share whenever we need to."

Linka accepted Lynn and Lars' invitation, cause the two of them were sleeping in her bed with her on each side. Of course, the two were snoring very loudly.

"But just for one night." Linka said, sounding annoyed. She then put on a Lucha Libre mask to muffle out the sounds of their snoring.

"Buenas Nochas." She said to the viewers before finally drifting to a well deserved good night sleep.

**Author's Note: Thanks to DiamondDollDark for giving me ideas on how to write this story, and allowing me to make one of my ideas come to life. Also, make sure to check out my channel, PCFreak619 for my stories as well. Don't forget to comment, like, favorite and follow for future updates. Thank you all and goodnight everybody.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Silent Treatment

**Linka Loud Universe**

**Chapter 4**

**The Silent Treatment **

**Author's Note: Hey everybody. Yeah, I know I haven't uploaded anything on this story for a while. I was just so focused on "Summer of Change", that I lost focus on it. Sorry.**

**Then, ****I got this idea ****after watching the ****Full House episode "Silence is Not Golden." Be warned, this could get triggering. Also, I'll be adding some of my own stuff to this story as well. Enjoy.**

It was a nice, sunny day at Royal Woods Elementary School. Everything seemed to be going like his any ordinary day would go.

Linka and a few of her friends, them being Claire, Liah, and Riley, were all in Social Studies class talking to each other, before the teacher, Mrs. Towns, would come in for her latest teaching session.

"So, then, one of mah pigs got loose from the crate, and I actually ran for 10 miles to tackle that little bugger and bring her back. It was certainly great exercise, alright." Liah, the little farm girl told them.

"That is crazy. The one you're talking about must've been Clarabelle, right?" Claire, the sweet, good hearted best friend of Linka asked.

Liah nodded. "Eeyup. She could enter a race if she wanted too." She said.

"I'll say." Riley, the supposed "guy expert" of the group said.

"Wow, Liah. That sounded like a crazy story." Linka said.

"Indeed it was Linka. Indeed it was." Liah said.

After saying that, a girl about the same age as all three of them came over and sat in the seat next to them. She was about Linka's height, maybe a little shorter. She had long dark hair that slightly covered her face, blue eyes, and a dark blue sweater on with long blue jeans.

Linka looked confused at this. Why would she be wearing a sweater on a nice, sunny day like this? Her and her friends were wearing skirts, and short sleeved dresses. Like what any ordinary girl would wear on a nice, sunny day.

"Hey Becca" Linka said, getting the girl's attention. "Why are you wearing that? Aren't you hot?"

Becca's eyes darted around back and forth for a split second. Like, she was trying to come up with an answer. And fast.

"Uh, I get chilly sometimes. Brr, ya know." She said with a nervous looking smile on her face.

Linka's eyebrow raised. It was NOT at all chilly out in any way. It was warm. She must be sweating her ass off in that sweater is what was going through her head right now.

And Linka had noticed some things about Becca that seemed strange to her. First, when Becca first came to Royal Woods Elementary School, a few people noticed her wincing in pain during gym class. They were doing push-ups, and noticed her face looking like she was in pain while doing them. Linka was the one who asked her if something was wrong, and Becca just says that she's not all that athletic and is just feeling the burn.

However, even though Linka too would "feel the burn" whenever she was in gym class, she wouldn't be wincing in so much pain like how Becca was. That was one of the signs. After that gym class, she put it off, thinking that maybe Becca was right. After all, there are some girls that are less athletic then she was.

Also, everytime Linka would ask Becca if she wanted to hang out with her friends, being the nice girl she was, she would always say that her father needed her to help out with something. And sometimes, it would be working on his motorcycle, or the dishes, or cooking dinner, or any number of things. Now, of course, Linka understood helping out a parent with something, she and her ten brothers had done that several times.

But, there always seemed to be a reason for her not wanting to hang out, and potentially becoming friends with them. Almost to a point of them being excuses. Excuses to get out of doing things.

She didn't know why, but Linka always felt a little concerned for Becca. Even though the two of them weren't exactly friends, she didn't dislike her at all. She did like Becca. And she kinda did want to become friends with her.

Linka heard Riley scoff at Becca's excuse this time. "Weirdo."

She gave her a stern look, letting her know that that little comment was uncalled for. Liah and Claire did the same. Riley just smiled awkwardly, realizing she must've made her friends not too happy at that.

Finally, Mrs. Towns care into the classroom. She was about 6'3. She had long blonde hair, brown eyes, and a nice checkered button shirt on with skinny jeans.

"Hello class. Now, before we get started, I'd like to announce an assignment. Each of you will be in pairs of two. You will be doing a report on any of these historical events in American history." She told everyone, which was followed by her pulling up her map, and then revealing on a chalkboard a ton of historical events that happened over a century ago in the United States of America.

After that, Mrs. Towns started calling off names of who would be partnered with who. She called off a few, before getting down to the last remaining students.

"Claire McBride and Riley Spokes. You'll be doing a report on Watergate." Mrs. Towns said.

Claire and Linka gasped. They wouldn't be working together.

"Me and Linka aren't gonna work together?" Claire asked, sounding a bit sad.

"Sorry Ms. McBride, but I already put down Linka Loud and Becca Arndt for the Trail of Tears." Mrs. Towns said.

Linka looked over at Becca, and saw that she was trying not to have any eye contact with anyone.

Okay, now that didn't go unnoticed by her. Now, she was even more curious about her.

-/- **After School at The School Library** -/-

After school had gotten over with, and Linka letting her mom, Rita, know that she was gonna stay after, she made her way to the library. She was walking toward the place, when Becca suddenly joined her.

"Oh, hey Becca. I'm glad you and I are gonna work together." She said.

Becca nodded, very timidly. "Yeah, me too." She said, barely audible.

Linka looked confused again. "Hey, are you okay? If you don't want to study here, we can go to my house if you want." She offered.

"N-No. I-I need to study here so I-I can get back home quicker. Daddy says he needs my help with...uh, uh, waxing the floors. Yeah." Becca said, again looking nervous like with the sweater this morning.

Linka looked confused. She "helps" her daddy out quite a lot. Does she ever go out anywhere? Does she ever hang out with her friends?

Or, a better question, does she even HAVE any friends?

That thought kind of depressed Linka. A girl her age should have plenty of friends. She saw something in Becca's eyes that just showed loneliness.

So, Linka decided to act on that.

"Hey Becca." Linka said.

"Yeah?" She answered very timidly.

"Since you and I are gonna work together on this assignment, why don't we get to know each other a little bit?" She asked, sounding as friendly as possible.

Becca's eyes started darting back and forth. She started to stutter.

"W-W-Why do you w-want to know a-anything about me?" She asked, sounding nervous.

That caught Linka off guard. "Cause, you know, I'm thinking we can become friends. And I wanna know a little about you." She said.

Becca rubbed the back of her head, and blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, uh, sorry. I didn't mean to sound defensive. I-I just, am a little bit, um, private about my p-personal life." She said.

Linka paused for a quick second, before she spoke. "Well, that's okay. I guess I understand. So, do you want to know about me?" She asked politely.

"Sure." Becca said, actually showing a genuine smile. That made Linka smile too. She looked better when she smiled is what Linka thought.

"Well, you may not believe this, but I have 10 brothers." Linka said.

Becca's eyes widened. "You do not." She said, sounding in disbelief.

Linka showed a confident smile, and nodded. "It's true. I'm the middle child. So, I have five older brothers AND five younger brothers. Four of them go to school here with me." She said.

Becca's looked amazed. "Wow, you're so lucky, Linka." Which was followed by a sad sigh. "I wish I had a sibling."

"Really?" Linka asked, looking confused.

"Yeah. Sometimes, it gets pretty lonely when my Dad has to work those long hours. I kinda wish I had a little sister to play with." She said, looking sad.

Linka felt really sorry for her. She was, in a way, lucky. Even though she had ten crazy brothers, who were always so overprotective of her, she still knew that she would never feel lonely with them around. And, if she had a problem she needed to talk about, she could always talk with them, as well as her parents as well.

"But, doesn't your Mom have time to hang with you?" Linka asked.

Becca stopped in her tracks, and so did Linka when she saw that. She saw Becca's lip quivering. And worse, she saw a few tears in her eyes. Looking like she was trying to hold them back.

Linka looked surprised at this. "Oh, I-I'm sorry. I didn't know that was a sore subject. You didn't have to talk about her, if you don't want to." She said, as she put a hand on her shoulder.

And when that happened, Becca flinched. Like, flinched really bad. Like, how one would when Linka would flinch at Lynn's fake punches, to mess with her.

This, she looked really afraid. Like, she thought that Linka was gonna slug her.

"Uh, I'm sorry. Are you-" Linka began to ask, before Becca cut her off. She sniffled as a way to gulp down the tears in her eyes to make it look like she wasn't about to cry at all. She was trying to look strong.

"I-I'm fine, okay? Look, sorry if I startled you. I'm just...flinchy. And I don't wanna talk about my Mom. So, let's just get to the library." Becca said, as she marched toward the library.

Linka felt bad. She didn't mean to make Becca flinch. Or cause her to dread up any potential bad memories. This girl must have a lot to deal with in her life. No wonder she doesn't like to talk about it.

Though, Linka still couldn't help but feel a sense of worry for Becca. Even though the two weren't close, and after that performance it looks like that would be highy unlikely, she still felt like she just wanted to be someone who she could talk too if she had any problems. Cause, it's so obvious that this girl is really lonely.

She just hoped her and Becca could have **SOME **type of relationship after this.

-/- **Library **-/-

Linka and Becca sat at a table near a big shelf of books that were in the history section. Good place to start on the topic that was given to them.

"So, I think we should start with who were the Native American Tribes who were forced to relocate." Linka said.

"Well" Becca said. "There actually were five of them. They are the Muscogee, Cherokee, Seminole, Chickasaw, and Choctaw." She didn't even look at the book that was on the table with them.

Linka stares for a quick sec. Then looked through the book, and looked shocked.

"That's correct." Linka said.

Becca giggled.

"How'd you memorize that?" Linka asked, looking dumbfounded.

"I read a lot of books. There's a lot at home right now." Becca said.

This made Linka perk up. "Oh, you like to read? I do too." She said.

Now, it was Becca's turn to perk up. "Cool. What type of books do you read?" She asked.

Linka looked bashful now. "Well, actually, I read a lot of comic books,-" She said, before being interrupted.

"You're into comic's too? I **LOVE **comic books. Love them." Becca said, looking excited.

This made Linka light up. "Wow. It's cool that you're a comic fan too. My favorite is Ace Saavy." She said.

Becca gasped in amazement. "Mine too. I **LOVED **issue #15. It's one of my favorites." She said.

"Mine too." Linka said. "I should come over to your house one day, so I can see your collection." Her eyes twinkling in excitement.

However, her excitement had quickly vanished when Becca's face turned back to a sad frown.

"Well, actually, I don't have any comics at home. I come here, or go to the one in town everyday to read some." Becca said.

Linka looked confused. "Why?" She asked.

Becca then had a bit of an angry and sad look on her face. "Dad says that comics are for losers. And that I need to focus on more important things." She said, which was followed by her folding her arms.

"Well, that's not fair. He shouldn't not let you read something, based on his opinion." Linka said, looking stern.

Then, back to her timid nature, Becca said, silently but audibly, "If only I was that brave to tell him that."

That didn't sound good to Linka at all. She at least had the guts to tell her brothers and parents from time to time when she felt that the way she was treated was unfair. Whether it be being to young to hang out at some place, but her older brothers could because they just so happened to be a few years older than her, or if she was responsible for one of her younger brothers getting into trouble or getting hurt, because she wasn't watching them, or being responsible.

She would tell them stuff like that from time to time. She could see, very clearly, that Becca didn't have that same mindset like she did.

"Sounds like you're afraid of him." Linka blurred out.

Now, Becca looked flustered. Like she was quickly trying to think of something to say. Again.

"N-No, I'm not afraid. I-I just don't wanna deal with conflict. Look, can we just get back on this assignment, please?" Becca asked, looking nervous.

Linka was about to ask her if she was okay, until she heard a text come on her phone. She brought it out and took a look.

It was from her little brother Lexx. Oh boy.

_Hey Sis. Just wanted 2 let u know that u 4got 2 take out the trash last night. Dad says he wants 2 see u._

_You're gonna get in trouble. Can't wait to see. *Smily Emoji*_

Linka let out a groan, and smacked herself in the forehead.

"What's wrong?" Becca asked.

"My little brother, Lexx, just texted me. I forgot to take out the trash again. This was the second time this week. Uh, my Dad's not gonna be too happy with me." She groaned.

Becca let out a groan as well. "That doesn't sound good." She said.

"Yeah. And trash is my main chore around my house. I feel like such a dork for forgetting." Linka said.

"You want some advice?" Becca asked.

"What do you mean?" Linka asked.

"If your Dad does get mad at you, just think of something happy when he does the deed. Like a favorite movie. Mine's Spirited Away." She said.

Linka, almost instantly, felt uncomfortable when she said that. "Does the deed?" What?

"What do you mean by "Do the Deed"?" Linka asked, while using air quotes.

Becca, then, looked like she was trying to figure out what to say. Mainly, why did she say that to Linka?

"You don't mean, like, hitting, do you?" Linka asked, looking uncomfortable.

Becca still tried to find the words, but couldn't.

Now, Linka felt a chill run down her spine. "Becca, my Dad doesn't hit me. He's **NEVER **hit me. Nor has my Mom, or any of my brothers." She told her.

Becca looked like she was sweating. In nervousness.

It was time to ask the big question. That's what Linka was thinking.

"Becca, does your Dad hit you?" Linka asked.

"**NO**!" Becca shouted. She startled Linka. And, she did get a few students to look at her.

The librarian came over and "shushed" her.

Becca looked red with embarrassment. She just caused a scene. Now, everyone was looking at her.

Linka looked at Becca, who had her head down in embarrassment, and saw a few tears come back.

This was looking bad.

But, before Linka could say anything, Becca grabbed her backpack and walked toward the door. Linka got up to go after her.

"Becca, wait. I'm sorry. I-" She started to say before she was now face to face with an angry looking Becca. Now, Linka saw the tears on her face.

"No!" Becca said, sounding a bit emotional. "Don't you dare."

She started to walk away, but Linka got in front of her.

"Look, I'm sorry if I offended you. But, the way you've been acting, the lying, the excuses, it all seems like you're hiding something. And that little "Do the Deed" comment, kinda makes it seem like what I asked." Linka said.

"Just leave me alone." Becca said, waking away from Linka.

She turned back and asked one more time, "Does your Dad hit you or not?" Linka now looked really worried about her.

Becca turned back to face her. "None of it is your business. So stay out of it." She said, as she walked away.

She turned back one more time. "And you can forget about us being friends. I don't need friends. Dad says I don't, and he's right. I'm better off doing this assignment on my own." Becca yelled, before she ran home in tears.

This time, Linka didn't stop her. She just gave a sad sigh. She went back inside the library, got her backpack, and called Loki to give her a ride home.

When he got there, he noticed Linka looking down in the dumps. He didn't like seeing her like that. So, being the good big brother that he was, he acted on his instinct.

"You okay, Link? You're kinda quiet back there." He asked, looking at her through the rear view mirror.

Linka thought about telling him, but she felt scared. What if all she thought about Becca was wrong? What if her Dad doesn't abuse her? What if she just overthought everything? She didn't want to get into trouble with her family.

She sighed. "Me and Becca just had an argument. It was dumb." She said.

"About what?" He asked, as they were now pulling into the driveway of The Loud House.

"Nothing to serious. Don't worry about it." Linka said, as she left the car.

Loki started to look suspicious.

As they went inside, she saw her father, Lynn Loud Sr., and Lexx in the living room. Lexx has an evil grin on his face, salivating at the mouth at getting to see his big sister get in trouble. While Lynn Sr. just had a stern look on his face.

"Linka?" Lynn Sr asked.

She put a hand up. "I know Dad. Lexx texted me earlier." Then, an idea formed in her head. "He said he can't wait to see me get in trouble." She smirked. That evil grin on Lexx's face was wiped off, and replaced with a look of terror.

Lynn Sr then looked at his young son. "Is that so?" He asked him.

Lexx started to get flustered. "Uh, well, I-I didn't mean it like..." He turned and saw Linka's smile. That got to Lexx.

"Oh, and you give **ME** crap for snitching." Lexx yelled at her. Loki gave a grin too. Looks like the little prince isn't gonna get what he wants this time.

"Upstairs now!" Lynn Sr said to his son.

"But-But Dad-" Lexx tried to explain.

"NOW! We'll talk about that later." He said, with his finger pointing upstairs.

Lexx got the messge and walked very angrily upstairs. Giving Linka a glare as he walked.

"Now, Linka" Lynn Sr turned to her. "You know that this is the second time this week that you forgot to take the trash out. The bags will keep piling up and stinking the trash bins. How many times-" He kept scolding her, until Linka cut him off.

"I'm sorry. Okay?" Linka said, looking kinda guilty.

This made Loki and Lynn Sr look at her with confusion and surprise. They hadn't been expected that response from her. They would've expected her to try and come up with an excuse. But, she didn't.

Her head was down in shame. "It was my fault. I was dumb and I forgot. And that's no excuse for it happening a second time. I'm sorry, Dad. Next time, I'll drag the trash bin to the curb." Linka said, looking bummed at herself.

Lynn Sr couldn't believe that his only daughter was taking responsibility for her mistakes so...maturely. She really was growing up.

He sighed. "Well, Linka, everyone still does make mistakes. And, even though I don't like that you forgot your main chore twice, it's not like you did it on purpose. I understand you have your schoolwork and everything. Just, don't do it again, okay?" Lynn Sr said.

Linka nodded. "Okay, Dad, I won't." As she started to walk up the stairs to her room, Loki still looked rather suspicious of his only sister.

Now, he knew Linka could be responsible. Obviously, with how well she looked after the youngest siblings. And, she did admit at times when things happened because of her. She wouldn't place blame on anyone when she knew it was her fault.

However, he also thought it was so weird how she took credit for her mistake without giving at least some type of relationship excuse. Cause, she had done it before. Especially, when it came to trash. Her main chore, and most hated chore.

He was also suspicious about her behavior after her little project with this "Becca" girl. This fight must've been serious.

And Linka never really talked about this "Becca." Not then, and not ever. If the two weren't exactly friends, why did she look so bummed out?

Loki felt that there was just something off about this. He know started to feel concerned a little bit for his only sister. More so than usual.

**-/- Royal Woods Elementary School -/-**

Linka didn't get much sleep last night. After her and Becca's argument, a lot of thoughts started to play in her head.

_What if you're wrong? What if her father doesn't abuse her?_

_What if you're right? She could be in big trouble. _

_Tell someone. Your parents. Your brothers. Your friends. Your teachers. Anyone._

_Don't open your mouth. You might get in trouble You might get your parents sued. Or, everyone will know you're a snitch._

Linka did decide on one thing though: She was gonna apologize to her. Even though she may have had a good reason to question her, she did upset her pretty bad. Plus, the project and everything, you might want to get along with her to pas it.

So, she sat in the classroom again, taking and listening with her girl friends, when Mrs. Towns came in.

Now, everybody expected her to come in with her usual demeanor. Not strict, but not exactly the most energetic teacher to listen too.

However, it was not that case at all. Mrs. Towns had a rather sad look on her face. This didn't look good.

"Okay class. Now, before I get to today's lesson, I have an announcement to make." She said, looking sad.

The whole class looked concerned. Including Linka.

"One of our students will not be attending class for the next week or two." She said.

Linka looked at all the classmates in her classroom. She saw pretty much everybody there.

Except...Oh no.

"Ms. Becca Arndt. She was taken to the hospital last night."

The whole classroom gasped. However, Linka didn't. And the reason, was because she almost instantly felt her heart jump into her throat. She couldn't gasp if she tried.

"She had a terrible accident at home yesterday. She apparently fell down the stairs, according to her father."

This time, Linka felt her stomach tighten up so hard, she was sure it was like something was twisting her insides to hurt her badly.

"Now, Ms. Loud, I will allow you, during Becca's absence, to work with Ms. McBride and Ms. Spokes on your project. Are you two okay with that?" Mrs. Towns asked Claire and Riley.

"Yes, Mrs. Towns. That's alright." Claire said cheerfully. Riley gave a scoff. She had to work on two projects now?

Mrs. Towns then went on to the lesson of the day.

Claire tapped Linka on the back. "Looks like we're back. Slightly. Isn't it great, Linka?" She asked.

Linka didn't answer. She wasn't even paying attention to the lesson. She couldn't even listen to everyone around her.

"Linka?" Claire said, looking confused.

Linka just had her head down. Small tears started forming in her eyes. She shook a little.

She for sure wasn't gonna remember this lesson.

**-/- The Loud House -/-**

Linka couldn't stay at school. She went to the Health Center, said she felt sick(She really did, but didn't specify what she really meant by sick), and got an angry excuse to go home.

Her father Lynn Sr had taken the liberty to leave work real quickly, drop her off at home, and return to work. He couldn't take off. His hours were needed.

Then, when everybody else got home, and found out what was wrong, they all dropped everything, and took turns helping Linka get better.

Well, everyone except Loki. He still felt suspicious about what happened yesterday. Now, she comes home feeling "sick", even though she didn't show any signs yesterday, or even now? Yeah, her temperature felt normal. She had the shakes for sure, but for what reason? Wouldn't her temperature drop from what it normally was? And wouldn't she be blowing her nose, or looking pale? She had none of those things.

He knew now something was up. Something serious apparently. And he was gonna find out what it was. Whether she liked it or not.

After everyone was done catering to Linka, he walked over to her room, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Linka said. Loki also recognized lack of a raspy throat. This one felt more like a soft, sad tone.

He did enter, pulled up a chair, and sat next to her bed. He gave her a serious look. A look that meant no bullshit.

"Yes, Loki?" Linka said.

"Okay, Linka, why are you faking being sick?" He asked.

Linka started to look defensive. "I-I I'm not-" she started to say, but was cut off.

"Yes, you are. You don't have a fever, you don't look pale, your throat is fine, your nose isn't runny, and you don't have a headache. Levi tested all of your symptoms. And you are not sick." Loki said to her, sounding stern.

Linka wanted to argue with him, and maybe even guilt him into saying all that stuff, but she couldn't. She just couldn't.

"Look, you know I love you, right?" Loki asked. That surprised Linka. She did know, but he never really said it like that in as serious a voice as he had now.

"You can tell me if something is bothering you. Even if it's embarrassing. I'm your eldest brother. It's kinda my job to take care of and protect you. So, if something is bothering you at school, you can tell me." He said.

Linka gave an annoyed glare. "Last time I had a problem at school, you all suggested I fight my bully." She told him.

"Okay, I know that was probably dumb. But, hey, like I said, I'm your big brother. If anyone's gonna tease you or pick on you, I'm the one to do it. Anyone outside of the family doesn't get that right." Loki said.

Linka just had an unamused look.

"But, still. Yesterday you were acting strange after that fight you had with this "Becca." And now, you come home, saying you're feeling sick, when you obviously are not. Is she picking on you?" Loki asked.

Linka quickly shook her head. "No. No, she's the one who-" She instantly shut her mouth. She was about to say it, but stopped herself.

"She what, Linka?" Loki asked, looking suspicious.

"Nothing, just forget about it." Linka said, looking guilty.

"Linka, do you want me to tell Mom and Dad that you faked being sick to get out of school?" Loki asked, looking angrily serious.

"No, Loki, come one." Linka begged.

"Then, tell me what's going on. I'm really worried about you. I swear, I'm not even mad. I'm just worried. I worry about you sometimes, sis. So, please just tell me what's wrong. Or, I'm gonna have to get Mom and Dad. So, what's it gonna be?" Loki said, standing his ground.

Linka didn't want to get in trouble with her parents. She also hated worrying Loki. She hated worrying any of her siblings as well. She didn't want them to have to constantly ask themselves whether or not she was okay. She didn't want any of that.

She couldn't take it. She had to tell him. The guilt of what's happened is just eating her alive.

"Becca, the one who you were talking about..." Linka trailed off.

"Yes?" Loki asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Loki, I...I've been seeing some signs lately with her. And I'm really, really scared for her." She said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Loki knew now that this was staring to look serious. "What's going on, Linka?" He asked.

"Loki, I think her Dad is beating her. And she's too scared to tell anyone." Linka whimpered.

He looked shook. "Linka, are you serious?"

She nodded. "She's always making excuses about why she can't hang out with us because she has to help her Dad with something, o-or she's always wearing this sweatshirt, she flinched when I put my hand toward her, and-and.." She continued as tears starting running down her face now.

"What?" Loki asked, now looking as equally scared as she was.

"I asked her if her Dad does that, and she just got all defensive and yelled at me. And she didn't come to school today. Mrs. Towns said she was in the hospital after she "accidentally" fell down the stairs." Linka cried out, and even used air quotes in the accidentally line.

As Linka was letting out a few tears, Loki looked quite pissed off. Even more so then usual.

He brought out his phone. "Okay, that's it. I'm calling the cops." Loki said.

Linka grabbed his arm to stop him. "Loki, wait. What if something worse happens if-" She was then interrupted when Loki put his hand in her shoulder.

"Linka, listen to me!" He shouted at her. Tears were still visible in her eyes.

He knelt down on his knee to be at her level. "I can understand now why you faked being sick. I get it." He told her.

"But if you know, or at least have a feeling, that something bad is happening over there, and you aren't saying anything, you're just making it worse. You may not think it, but you are doing the right thing by coming to someone. Becca needs to get away from her father. It's for her safety. And coming to me was the right thing to do." Loki explained to her in the most serious tone of voice she had ever heard in her life. She had never heard him speak like this before.

Linka's lip started to quiver. "But, what's gonna happen to Becca?" She asked.

"What do you think will happen if she stays there and keeps getting hurt by him?" Loki asked.

Linka felt so much shame run through her body, as Loki dialed 911 and told them everything that Linka told him. She should've went to Loki last night. Maybe then, Becca wouldn't have gotten hurt.

He hung up, and looked at Linka. He saw the shame and guilt on her face. He then brought her into a hug. They didn't even say anything.

_How could any parent want to hurt their own child? _Loki thought, still hugging his crying sister.

After that, Linka and Loki informed everyone about what was going on. They were shocked, a little peeved at Linka for faking being sick, but, most of all, they were quite pissed off. Obviously, at Becca's father.

The police came to her house, and questioned Linka. She told them everything that she told Loki.

She felt even more sicker than before. So, after that, she went up to bed, and tried to go to sleep.

**-/- The Next Day -/-**

After school, Linka came home and saw Loki and her parents in the kitchen. They asked her to come here, which she did.

"So, Linka, we got word from the police officers. Becca did show signs of physical abuse on her body. Doctors estimated that she was being abused for almost a decade." Loki told her.

Linka looked shook again. Becca was beaten by her father for that long?

"So, what's the word on her Dad?" Linka asked.

"That son of a bitch is going to jail. He's not gonna hurt her anymore." Lynn Sr said.

"And Becca is going to a foster home in Royal Woods." Rita said.

Linka has her head down in shame again.

"Are you okay?" Rita asked.

Linka shook her head. "No. Now Becca will probably hate me even more. Now, she's going to a foster home. She won't know anybody, and she'll probably get teased at school. Because of me." She said, looking sad.

Lynn Sr put his hand on her shoulder. "Linka, don't blame yourself. What matters overall is that Becca is safe. She won't get hurt anymore by her father. You saved her life, Linka." He said to her.

_Did I Really? _Linka thought in her head.

Loki stood up. "You know, the doctors said that Becca is up for visitors. Do you wanna see her?" He asked.

Linka looked like she didn't want to. But, she probably should explain herself to her. Why she told someone.

"Sure." Linka said.

**-/- Royal Woods Hospital -/-**

Loki and Linka were walking on the second floor of the hospital. They saw the rows of rooms that other patients were in. And they smelled the various chemicals and ointments and other medical supplies used when someone really needs them for health reasons.

"I really hate hospitals." Linka said, looking fearful.

Loki put his hand on her back. "It's okay, sis. I'm right here with ya." He said.

Linka gave him a smile. Despite being super bossy, and his lovey-dovey relationship with Bebe that made her go "bleh", Linka did love Loki very much. He was there for her if she needed help with something, if she needed to talk, or just a hand to help her through in life. He was a great big brother, and she'll always think that.

They made it to Becca's room. Room 1417. Linka gulped with nervousness running through her body. She still wondered if Becca was either gonna yell at her and tell her to get out and never speak to her again, or if she would give her the cold shoulder.

They knocked on her door.

"Come in." Becca called.

They both did that, and when they saw the state of which Becca was in, they both almost had an instinctual move in their bodies to turn around and leave.

Becca had a few bruises on her face, her right eye was swollen shut, she had a wrapped up left knee, her right arm was dislocated, and she had a big red mark on her left cheek.

Loki and Linka were horrified. That bastard really did a number on her. The fact that Becca even survived at all appeared to be a miracle.

Loki had to control his anger he was feeling for her father right now, while Linka had to fight back tears from falling down her face. It was so hard seeing Becca like that. It would probably be hard for anyone to see her like that.

After a few seconds of silence, Linka broke it by uttering, "Hi Becca. Are you feeling okay?"

Now, Linka thought that, after the argument that they had, Becca would either start screaming at her, or just not talk to her. She thought Becca would hate her after that day.

However, that didn't happen.

Becca just had her head down in shame. "What are you doing here, Linka?" She asked, sounding, kind of, ashamed.

"I wanted to see how you are doing. I was so terrified for you after Mrs. Towns told us that you were here." Linka said.

Becca looked up at Loki. "Who's this?" She asked.

"This is my eldest brother, Loki." Linka said, giving a sad smile.

Becca's good eye widened. "Eldest? So, you were telling the truth that you have 10 brothers?" She asked.

Loki smiled. "That is literally the truth, Becca. And Linka is one crazy gal to be living with us, and never going crazy. Though, that could be said for all of us." He said.

Everyone was silent for a quick minute. "Uh, Loki?" Linka said.

"Yes?" Loki asked, getting her attention.

"Could you give me and Becca a chance to talk alone?" Linka asked.

Loki knew this needed to happen. Becca was Linka's friend. She had to tell her why she did it. They both talked in the car that Linka had to do this herself. Loki couldn't interfere, because it would just make everything worse. So, he nodded, walked out of the room, and waited.

Linka sat down in the chair next to Becca. They didn't say anything, until Becca muttered this.

"Why did you come and see me? You don't like me, right? After I yelled at you." Becca asked, sounding emotional.

Linka started to feel that as well.

"I don't deserve to have anyone see me. I deserved to get beat. After what happen with Mom, I-" Becca ranted about herself, until Linka put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from talking.

"No!" Linka almost yelled. "Don't you dare say that! No child deserves to be beaten."

"Well, I do. I killed my own Mom." Becca said, now crying.

Linka looked shook. She was starting to put two and two together. The beatings from her Dad, the part where she got emotional at school when Linka asked about her Mom, the fact that she just said what she said, the fact of her never mentioning her Mom at school. It was all starting to make sense.

"Your Mom died while giving birth to you." Linka said.

Becca, with tears in her eyes, nodded. "Dad told me I wasn't born right. And that's what killed her. I should've been born correctly. Then, Mom would still be here. It's my fault she died. I killed her. I deserve to be punished everyday for that." She wailed, while more tears ran down her face.

At this point, Linka didn't even bother holding back tears. Hers ran down her face as well. This poor girl had been through so much her whole life. Her father twisted her mind to make her think she was a murderer, when she wasn't.

"No Becca. What happened with your Mom was an accident. A tragic accident. But, that happens a lot for mothers in labor. So, it's not your fault." Linka said.

"I should've died that day." Becca let out.

After that was said, Linka grabbed Becca by her shirt, and gave her an angry look.

"Damn it, Becca!" Linka cried. This got her attention.

"Stop it! You know damn good and well that your father was pissed off at the world, and took it out on you. You know what happened was out of your control. So, stop being a dumbass blaming yourself." Linka said angrily, tears running down her face.

At this point, Loki looked in the room to see what was going on. He saw, and was about to go over and stop Linka, until he heard what she was saying.

"No child deserves to get beat. No one should blame a child for that. So, please, stop it. He's poisoned your mind with everything he said." Linka said to her.

Now, both of them were crying.

"That's why I told Loki about what I thought was happening to you. I was so worried something way worse was gonna happen. I was scared." Linka said.

"But, why were you worried about me? What's so special about me?" Becca asked.

The both of them were starting to calm down now. They both still had tears in their eyes, but they weren't falling as much as a few minutes ago.

"Because, you are my friend, Becca." Linka said.

Becca looked surprised. "You still consider me a friend? Even after our fight?" She asked.

Linka shrugged. "Hey, my other girl friends and I have fights a lot, but that doesn't end our friendship. If anything, when we make up, it just makes it stronger than before." She said.

Becca gave a smile to her. Which made Linka smile in return.

Then, Becca frowned. "Everyday. Everyday, he would find an excuse to hit me. That's why I was so scared to hang out with you and your other friends. If I got home later, he'd get mad and hurt me." She told her.

Linka understood.

"Don't worry, Becca. It's okay. You're safe now. The foster home you're going to, from what I've heard, are really great people. It's gonna be great." Linka told her.

"You'll be okay. And I'm be there for you. Whenever you need me." Linka said.

Becca got tears in her eyes again. Though, this time, she thrust foreword, and hugged Linka. With her good arm, that is.

"Thank you, Linka." Becca said.

Linka had new tears of her own, as she hugged her new found friend back.

Loki smiled. _Good job, Linka._

**-/- One Month Later -/-**

After Becca had gotten out of the hospital three weeks later, she had settled into her foster home. She had met her foster parents, her foster siblings, and even their dog.

She was starting to finally know what a really great childhood was like. She was getting it back.

After school had gotten out for the weekend, Linka, Claire, Riley, Liah, and Zena were all planning on going to Gus' Game and Grub. They both had a little money for arcade games.

They started to walk there, when a certain someone cane up to them.

"Hey, Linka?" Becca called.

Linka turned around and smiled. "Hey Becca. How are you?" She asked.

"I'm doing okay. Hey, is it alright if I hang out with your friends. I've never gone to Gus' Game and Grub before?" She asked.

Linka turned to her friends. They all found out about what Becca went through. They knew they needed to do anything to help cheer her up.

Riley went over to her. "Honey, you are in for a fan-frickin-tastic evening. Of course, you can join us." She said. She felt like she had to, after that "Weirdo" comment she made not too long ago.

Linka chuckled. "Sure, Becca. Let's go." She said.

The six of them went off to have a fun time together. Linka looked over at Becca. She knew it was gonna be a long time for her to heal after everything her father did to her. It was gonna be long and tough indeed.

But, she now had a lot of new, and good people in her life. Her new foster family, and her new friends. They, and especially Linka, would be there to guide her on her journey.

And it starts with a good time at Gus' Game and Grub.

**Author's Note: Oh, yeah. This was certainly emotional. And this is a message out there for everyone. If you know, or have a feeling, that someone you love is being abused, either by their lover, partner, parent, guardian, it doesn't matter. If you do, tell someone about it. Cause silence will never make it feel better. **

**And to anyone who was a victim of abuse, I'm not gonna lie, it's not easy to adjust back to normal. It will be a hard road to go down. But you will make it. You will succeed in the path to repairing yourself. Cause, you have people you love in life who will be there for you. Who care about you. Who truly love you no matter what. It will get better. I know.**

**So, if any of you liked this chapter, make sure to like, comment, favorite, and follow me for future updates. Thanks you guys, stay safe and healthy, #FuckCoronaVirus, and goodnight everybody.**


End file.
